The Red Violin
by 0ri
Summary: Yuki is a sophisticated violinist. Shuichi is a poor beggar. Tohma is a controlfreak jerk. What else is new? An AU. YxS bland YxT
1. Music

DESCRIPITION: Yuki is a sophisticated violinist. Shuichi is a poor beggar. Tohma is a control-freak jerk. What else is new? An AU. YxS bland YxT

RATED: T

… please read and review …

I do not own gravitation and never will.

This is an AU. (Alternative Universe) That's all you need to know.

And that it's the end of the world as we know it.

And, this is, a revised chapter. I pretty much rewrote it, cuz it was old, and it sounded bad. xD; Okay.

_**The Red Violin**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

He was in pure bliss; standing in front of thousands of spectators, with nothing but his violin to break through his exhausted nervousness and anxiety. His fingers were trembling with the power he weighed on each tip, as the bow slowly stroked the strings, sound sliding up and down the octaves-and as his fingers touched the neck, stroking in almost a sexual rhythm. His eyes were half shut, glazed with steady concentration. The lights of the stage were streaming his face like hot water in a shower. He had, though, experienced this feeling all but too many times, and knew exactly how to look, exactly how to play, exactly when he should stop and begin breathing again.

The song stretched on, and the crowd was far from his vision compared to the violin in his hands. He was finally falling into the music, into the notes, the chimes, the rhythm. The instrument was crying its song as the bow creaked along. He had played the piece hundreds of times; molded into blissful perfection.

Like this sound, he was seemingly perfect, with his gelled back blonde hair for the ceremony, his black suit without so much as a crease, white fingers that never hesitated, eyes filled with some thing beautifully incompatible, sorrowfully indescribable.

There wasn't a sound among the people as they listened with ears and eyes of awe.

Eiri Yuki was… beautiful. A beautiful commodity.

And then it was over.

The crowd exploded.

-----------

"You were brilliant, Eiri!" Tohma cheered with glee, slapping his prodigy on the back. Eiri sighed, closing his eyes, glad it was over. At least, the music was. And now to deal with the hungry spectators.

He stared at himself in the long mirror of the dressing room, a very disheveled room piled with instruments, numerous song-sheets, notes, make-up, clothing-anything you could image a 'performer' needed. With Tohma's-his manager; or 'discoverer' as he liked to call himself, arms draped across Eiri's neck from the back to front, tying like a perfect bow. Tohma smiled. Eiri looked away from the image standing in front of him, sighing, suddenly wanting nicotine-and a lot of it. He felt so stressed and broken, despite the fact he wouldn't have to play in front of that many people for a few months. His breathe was still a little more upbeat then it should have been; the usual aftertaste he felt after events like that.

"Aw, common, lighten up Eiri! You did wonderful. I didn't hear a single mistake tonight—you're such a fantastic violinist."

"You tell me that after every single show…" Eiri noted dully. Like Tohma had a right to compliment, with his skills at the piano.

"Because you are." Tohma confirmed, squeezing a little tighter, and leaning up against Eiri's tall, thin figure. His tongue spilled from his lips and grazed over the lope of Eiri's ear. Eiri swung around and pushed him off, cupping his violated ear.

"I _hate_ it when you do that!" He hissed. Tohma simply smiled, then hummed.

"Common, Eiri. We need to go speak to our main guests so they don't hate us." Tohma wrapped his arm around Eiri's, and tugged him out in of the room, towards the exit; trudging out into the cold pitch-black rain of the typical Tokyo early winter. "They're just dying to meet you."

_I really hate people. _Eiri thought bitterly as Tohma tugged him to the front of the entrance where a few familiar faces were standing. Miki Ai, the owner of the one of the biggest real-estate companies throughout Japan. Hisano Kata, a woman who had inherited a great fortune from just luck of being born into the right family. Kuri Kozue, the owner of the opera house. Of course, and who could forget, the Masako twins-Ryu and Ringo. Both annoying. Both disgustingly rich. It was Tohma's circle of sophisticated money-pouring dogs that loved to donate to 'music' for their own personal purposes; All idiotic, except for Miki, of course. They were many more people, but Eiri didn't care enough to remember the names of the ones who were only 'semi-wealthy' as Tohma put it. And Eiri had a very, very good memory.

"You were brilliant, Yuki-san," Hisano murmured, though the note of her voice hit a squeak as she peered from underneath the hood of her jacket, staring up into Eiri's deep golden eyes. "I loved it."

Yuki tried his best not to glare.

_I don't give a shit, you little rich fucker. Just get away from me. _

Tohma threw a glance at him dangerously then went off talking to Kuri about the money they had made from the event. He'd wish Yuki would just sleep with the poor girl already-it would pour more money in to their funds for the more deprived, musically talented children, that couldn't afford to get the proper teachings they needed to succeed in music. Some where along the lines of kindness, Tohma was, ecstatically lost in the power having wealth contained.

They were engrossed with what was known to be, one of the greatest evils of human nature.

Money, money, money.

It was what Eiri's life revolved around; making it and spending it only very carefully. Eiri, himself, had quite a pretty penny to spend-But ignored it half the time, deciding he didn't care for materialistic, non sense things, that he could easily do without. A great deal of the money he made was handled by Tohma to go into funds and what not. He didn't care. Tohma would always pay for anything he owned, anyway. He barely managed his own life, with Tohma clinging to him like a leech on skin; and it was impossible to remove him.

"…and I think we should go to the Hitirigana."

What? He hadn't listened at all to any of what that bitch had said. Smiling his best, plastered smile, Eiri said,

"Oh yeah. Sure, Hisano-chan." She squealed at the way he had addressed her. Eiri inwardly winced-he really did think she looked better when she didn't smile.

"That's a great idea, Kata-kun. We should all celebrate—Kozue-san, Ryu-kun and Ringo-kun, would you like to come with us?"

"Ah, no no. Me and my brother are very busy. We're waiting for a Enric to come pick us up. He should arrive in…" Ringo trailed off, slipping the fabric of his sleeve up to reveal his wrist with its platinum watch sitting on it. "2 minutes."

"Oh, alright. What about you, Kuri-san?"

"Same thing for me. You three go have a good time, alright. No getting into trouble, like last time!" Eiri resisted the urge to snap, there hadn't even _been a last time_. Once again, the man was lying. Tohma just grinned happily. Hasoku shrugged and barely paid attention as her eyes sneaked towards Eiri's pale face.

A single black lemo rounded the corner-and, recognizing the driver, Kuri left. Next were the two brothers. Eiri sighed. _Thank god. Now only one bitch to deal with. _

"Common, we can walk to the restaurant. After that, it might do you some good Eiri—to walk out your stress." Narrow eyes stared at the other blond man. Tohma deftly smiled, walking up on Eiri's left side, and Hisano taking the right. They walked through the pouring rain and frozen streets, Yuki pulling up the hood of his jacket, feeling a bit winded. He was listening to the water beat down. Such a hypnotic sound, he mused, then snapped back when Tohma slipped his hand into his and squeezed it, and he eased into Tohma's touch, enjoying the small broken proximity they shared, even if it was only momentarily, as Seguichi pulled his hand away. There'd be plenty of time to touch him _later_, he mused.

Looking up—seeing the lights of the restaurant, Eiri suppressed a groan, and Tohma just smiled his all around fake smile, that he was, after all, famous for. Hisano giggled.

What a joy ride this would be.

--------

Hisano talked, and talked, and talked, and then, she talked some more. Eiri felt his ears were being grated, and he took each glass of wine with a very steady hand, chugging each drop down in weak hope of draining away all sound.

She sat across from Eiri, and with Tohma on the far right hand side of the table, it was easy for her to gain straight access to the violinists lower body. She spoke in shots of a voice, earning more then a few stares, which made both blonds a tad uncomfortable, but they said nothing on the matter.

Haughtily, Hisano leaned the base of her cheek into her wrist, giving Eiri some thing of a smirk. _She's really failing at turning me on, _He frowned, and lit another cigarette; it was all he could do to keep himself occupied now that more food was being prepared.

"So, Eiri, what did you do before you became a violinist? You look kind of American, you know, is that dye in your hair? Doesn't matter, it looks good, but still, it's kind of weird."

"It's dye," He lied, and Tohma sipped at the water that had been set out, getting a brief wave of sadistic pleasure in that he knew every answer Eiri was feeding Hisano was far, far from the truth. It was like he was telling the story of another person's life. Rather amusing, really. "As for before the violin, I just worked small jobs," That was a little closer to the truth, Seguichi noted, stiffening, but remained distant answer with many questions to ask, which Hisano didn't care enough to pry on.

"Don't you hate people?" She questioned, and Eiri's eyes wandered away from the creamy detour of the restaurant, and of the angel paintings the walls were covered in. They all looked as if in agony; with there broken wings and their wide mouths and tear streaked faces, and Eiri could understand why, with such people loitering the restaurants they rested in; who wouldn't be pissy over it? "You know, like, poor people," She huffed, "They're so unclean and disgusting, and they're such bums, they don't work at all to change their lives. These streets are like, covered in them. I want to shoot them all. I asked daddy to buy me a gun so I could, and he said, 'Sure honey!' Isn't that funny!" She laughed now, at a pitch so high the violinist wasn't sure whether to take it as a laugh or a squealed scream.

The cigarette was smoked much faster then intended as Hisano continued with her rant, and Eiri shoved another in his mouth to stabilize his mind. The other blonde watched with worried turquoise eyes; Hisano was tending dark waters, and her blind stupidity was keeping her from realizing it.

But of course, Tohma was the only one who noticed.

"You can shoot those people with me, if you want," Hisano giggled cruelly, and Eiri felt her foot brush up between the inner sides of his legs, mostly the scratching of her stocking, as she had removed her shoes just to touch him awhile ago. The heat in his body hardly rose, as this was, probably, the 5th or 6th time she'd done this without caring for his opinion, seeing nothing but herself and her own compassion that was, _obviously_, one-sided.

"But anyway," She sighed, turning her eyes towards Tohma, who was a little surprised at the new found attention. "What about you, Tohma-chan, why is your hair blonde?" Hisano questioned, switching back to the earlier subject. Eiri's back became painfully straight. _Tohma-chan?_ Ungrateful, annoying, no respect, obnoxious, stuck up, cocky, stupid… A million adjectives ran through his head.

"I dyed it, also," The other blond relaxed as their new dishes were set out, pulling some food into his mouth with the porcelain chopsticks laid out; that were decorated with a design as elegant as the paintings on the walls, and the faint classical music settling in the background amidst the noise.

"Was it because you wanted to copy Eiri?" The violinist scoffed, but luckily, Kata didn't notice.

"I simply like the color," Tohma was used to this by now, a put up a smile to show he wasn't going to be faltered by an insult so weak and pathetic. She always acted this way. Always. Didn't matter, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to manipulate her for her cash through Eiri, who, was currently looking like he'd murder Hisano if given the chance.

"Why?"

"You know what, I suddenly feel sick." Eiri feigned, rising. "I want to step outside." It was pouring rain out, but oh well; catching pneumonia out in the cold would be heaven in comparison to listening to the woman's voice rattle on for another second.

"Huh! I'll come with!" Kata hopped up, and in spite of himself, Eiri shot her the deadliest glare he'd given in a good year or so. She flopped back into her seat, the expression on her face in between fear and infuriation, "Well fine, jeeze," She hissed, crossing her arms, lips pouting – looking the other way.

He didn't care, he told himself, he didn't care one bit; and as Eiri yanked his jacket from its spot on the back of his chair. He crossed the long room of the restaurant, past a few women who stared, those who had one too many rings on their fingers – their eyes following him like a piece of food rather then a human being. A few men stared too, if not for jealousy, out of anger that some one who looked so foreign could reside in such a high class place. Knowing he was being watched, Eiri's anger swelled, as he pulled his jacket up his arms, clasped the buttons shut, then fled through the door.

It was indeed, freezing; far colder then Eiri had anticipated, more droplets were patting the streets then from when they had walked, and the violinist tightly knotted his arms around himself in automatic defense, shaking, as liquid hit his head and rushed down his face, dripping into his clothes. Hair stuck to his forehead, and as the gel was washed out with rain, strands flimsily fell back into their natural state, though soon flattened as the austere sky sobs worsened.

He wasn't sure where he was going; doing little to avoid the rain and bumping into strangers as they past. His toes were numbing, puddles soaking the area around his shoes, his body temperature falling steadily, with or without his jacket.

Turning a sharp corner, Eiri lurked into an ally, where he could compose himself a little more.

But, just as he had turned, he collided with some thing, or some one, speeding his way, smacking him clean backwards. The person, whoever they were now on top of him.

The red haired boy stopped breathing, air catching in his throat – unable to swallow, his eyes briefly skimmed over the man's face, reality fizzing out. Eiri looked up, ready to throw the cruelest insult to he could muster to his attacker, but froze, in more then one way, as the feeling of the water on his face nearly drained, and as the press of their suddenly seemed much closer then it really was. There was nothing in that instant. Nothing but them selves.

The boy jolted back once regaining his senses, and sped off with his apologizes,

"I'm so sorry! I ran into you-"

"Eiri!" Tohma came running in at that moment, body battered with water. He signed in immense relief that he hadn't completely lost the violinist among the crowd.

Taking notice to the other figure, sitting just a little ways from Eiri, the turquoise eyes blinked in momentary surprise. And the fact that the violinist was on the ground brought a bit of confusion. He looked back at Eiri, who explained before any conclusions were made, "We just bumped into each other, Tohma, don't worry about it."

"You have some mud on your clothes," Seguichi said sadly, not completely shutting out the existence of the other person. At this point the violinist had stood.

"I-It was my fault!" The boy said quickly, but Tohma had very selective hearing, and he had _selected_ not to here the kids voice.

"Common, let's leave." The smaller blond took Yuki's hand in a firm, cool grip, dragging him off, as the red head looked more sorrowful then anything. Even though he hadn't wanted to, Eiri took a quick look back, his heart sinking at the hurt in the boy's eyes. Feeling stupid at pitying a stranger, he forced the thought off.

o

o

"Those clothes were new." The turquoise eyed man said in disproval, opening the door to their apartment. "It's not like you to knock into strangers, especially ones so… revolting. Are you feeling ill or some thing, Eiri-san?" Concern laced his voice.

"I think, maybe. Hisano ticked me off."

"Yes well, after you ditched, her parents called. It seemed rather urgent, and she left in a hurry. I don't think she was supposed to stay with us _after_ the show ended."

Eiri scoffed. Figured. He trembled involuntarily as he dropped his slack coat onto the hanger, liquid still clinging chillingly to his skin. Although, being back in the familiar, quiet apartment, he felt a little warmed. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was nothing in the ordinary, either. Some original oil paintings hung on the walls, giving the bland rooms some color, which were mostly all black, white, and blue.

All the furniture was nothing less then fine oak, shining as if only just carved (hand made, damn it); each table having a minimum amount of carvings around their legs. A few instruments were located in obviously fine thought out places. A white cello leant against the wall, as if made for the wall, its bow nearly placed by its side. An old violin sat on the fireplace mantel, its fine wood chipped and cracked – looking a tad out of place, being as it was the only thing that looked aged in the apartment. Genuinely, Eiri felt some comfort, in seeing his first violin up on the mantel. It was a weak reassurance in twisted love that music had followed him all the way from the United States to Japan. The wooden animal, flexed out, once looking so fierce and now so sincere and tame, but only to him, lay so calm and tranquil on the mantle. It only wanted to bring pleasure now.

"How about this," Tohma spoke up, now in the kitchen. "Go get in the tub, and I'll bring you some thing to eat. You haven't eaten in at least a day. Then, we can have a little fun with the new bubble-bath soap I got." He could hear the smirk in Seguichi's voice, and it made him smile a bit. Walking up in the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around the other blonde's waist. And god he was _warm_.

"I have a better idea. How about we skip all that and fuck right on the floor?"

"Patience is a virtue," though the offer was rather tempting. "And you're cold."

"Fine, fine," Yuki agreed meekly, stepping off to go head to the upstairs bathroom. With the built in Jacuzzi. That had so much room 5 people could fit in. Sex was more fun in the water, anyway.

o

o

o

**CHAPTER 1: END**

o

o

Tohma and Eiri are being naughtynaughty musicians. Nyahaha. And who is this strange red haired poor kid? I'm sure we could all have a guess.

Yeah, okay. I changed some things. I tried to make Hisano as worth hating as possible.

I'm thinking of rewriting the second chapter. Not redoing anything major, just fixing it up. Jeeze, it's so old. I messed up a lot in that chapter too. Feh. I should be working on chapter 5, damn it.

Anyhow, review.


	2. Lost

Yes, this took a very, very long time to write. No, I don't know why… I've just having this terrible writing block lately. I'll write a sentence, stop, and fix it 20 times, and write another sentence, stop, and do the same thing. There's just nothing around to inspire me; the place I live in is so cold and lifeless. I've grown to be that way too, I suppose.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I wasn't expecting to get that much. Reviews are what keep me going. And if you have anything to suggest of me, I don't mind, or if you want to _critique_ me, not flame, I don't mind that either.

Enough of my silly rants though. Onto the story!

Xxxx

Xxxx

_**Chapter 2**_

0x0x0x0x

0x0x0x

Eiri had made sure that Tohma was asleep for at least an hour before he slipped up from out of his grasp. He sighed, holding himself and rubbing his hands slowly up and down each pale, exposed arm, hanging his head and closing his eyes as sleepiness over took his emotions. The scent of sex was still strong in the air, his intestines feeling as if they were tingling and jumping with nervousness from it. One side of him wanted to slide back next to Tohma, the man he had known, and who had saved, and had been with him, for as long as he remembered. The other half wanted to get away, stay away, and be alone.

In the end, he told himself to stay away. Eiri just didn't see why he deserved Tohma. Sometimes he was an annoyance, yes, but he knew Tohma cared about him much more then he should have. He wondered why as he leaned down, looking into Tohma's sleepy face, and murmured tiredly,

"Tohma? Are you asleep?"

No reply. Yup, he was out. Smirking a little, Eiri nuzzled his nose against Tohma's cheek, and then kissed it, pulling away and standing up. He would have never been able to do that, had the other blonde been awake… He'd never hear the end of it.

So, tiredly, and in the dark, Eiri felt around for his scattered clothes—picking them up and putting them in a pile at the end of the bed. He then went into the bathroom to clean up some of the mess they had made, because they'd both simply passed out after they were through. Cleaned up, Eiri went back into the room, dug for some fresh clothes, and slipped them on some thing casual. Much more casual then he'd usually dress, anyway. Some black jeans and a white-button up shirt, with his usual black leather trench coat.

He did his best to stay quiet as his socked feet padded across the floor and into the hallway, then into the dining room—making a small, _pat, pat, pat_ sound. It took him a moment to find his shoes by the door, but he eventually found them. He put them on, snuggling his feet into them, and opening the door to the other side world—leaving without a second thought.

It didn't take him very long to walk from the house, down the lit streets, to the city. He'd followed the path many times. Of course, none of which Tohma knew about. Breathing the fresh air, he was thankful for the night. The wind whipped his hair around back and forth, letting the breeze full him with a new sort of energy. He could smell smoke, and the dirt on peoples clothes, and alcohol, and the fresh wind, perfume—a scent of life, he noted to himself, that came with living in a city.

Passing the stores, restaurants, and bars, Eiri's golden eyes glanced at them all. He wanted a place that wasn't so full of noise, where he could sit there and drink himself sick—Tohma didn't like it when he was drunk, and Eiri could barely stand it when Tohma's face held a smile, but his eyes were full of concern—so, he drank in the dead of night, when Tohma could never see him.

He needed alcohol to stabilize his mind, even though Tohma could and would probably never understand it. Not wanted, _needed._

Finally, he found a bit of a dark looking place, at the corner of the street. Slicking his hair back a bit, he pushed the door open and let himself in, looking around. They were playing jazz music softly, some round chairs were set up all over the room, and there was a stage, but it was empty. In the corner of the room was the bar, which looked as if it just served alcohol and other drinks. Shrugging, Eiri walked towards it, and took the seat furthest away from the only people at the bar as possible. A few girls stared at him and whispered. He propped his elbows up on the table, and ran both his hands through his hair, looking down, just as the bartender came around and asked,

"May I get you anything sir?"

The bartender bowed after the order was given, and walked down the aisle to retrieve the drink. Eiri sighed again, staring at his reflection in the marble of the bar table. God, how he had changed. He knew it, too. Shaking his head, he looked up, his eyes sort of clouded and glazed as he thought—as he pretended to watch the people who had begun to set up their equipment on stage. He thought about an old, demolished house in America, and of the things that had occurred their, and how his life had built on living in gruesome environments that became steadily became worse and worse until it fell completely apart. Eiri felt himself shake, but nothing more—sighing, he looking up—there was his drink. Lifting it up with ease, he chugged the whole thing down with in seconds, his pain fading away as the alcohol played with his mental state. One after another, he emptied glasses, until his vision made shapes look fuzzy and like blotches of color. He shook his head, pushing the glass back, taking some money out and paying for everything. He stood, stumbling, leaning against the wall to walk out the door. No one looked at him as he passed by. Just another face in the crowd.

Eiri gripped the sides of the buildings as he walked, doing his best not to trip over each foot as he moved in the direction he knew his house was by instinct. Blurs and shapes faded in and out of his vision. People brushed past him, but to him, it felt like they were completely pushing him over. He slipped into an ally, where the people could be avoided, gripping each worn brick. He heard a voice, but couldn't tell whose it was. He spun around, looking down the alleyway, and seeing nothing but blurs and smudges.

Eiri's heart raced. Some one was watching him. Even so, he continued down the cold, rock-hard path, tripping over some thing, and falling, his body giving out. He passed out.

Eiri woke up to see some one with dull red hair and warm violet eyes staring at him inquisitively. He groaned, shook his head, and tried to recollect what had happened.

"You're finally awake," The boy mumbled.

Now he had to get up. Leaning up, he moaned, a head rush coming and fading. He shook his head, cupping his forehead with one hand and his stomach with the other… nausea coming…

"W-where am I?"

"My home…" The boy mumbled, looking around the small alleyway. Ripped and worn curtains hung from two buildings, creating a wall, and three other walls surrounding helped to make a small square. Eiri noticed a box full of some rotting apples, newspapers, ripped clothing, and what looked like a small pile of worn pillows in the corner that could pass for some thing of a bed.

"Mmmph…" Eiri closed his eyes again, tilting his head up and rubbing his temple. Tohma would be furious… he didn't give a shit. If he could pay a taxi a little extra money to speed, he'd be home before Tohma even knew he was out. The boy peered closer to Eiri's face as he thought, and Eiri opened his eyes again, frowning.

"I found you passed out in the alleyway… you smell like you've been drinking. So, I brought you here."

Yuki paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes, his head aching and pounding. He stared at the boy for a moment… why would this little brat help him? He was at that, a complete and total stranger… A second or so later, Eiri's vision focused and cleared, and he recognized the warm violet eyes. He felt himself stiffen at the sight.

"Thanks… I guess." Eiri heard himself saying without even realizing it. Wondering why he was being kind, he snapped a little, adding, "Why would you help me though? I'm a complete stranger. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to stranger's kid?"

The boy before him flinched slightly at the word 'parents'. Eiri put a thought aside not to mention it again. He then spoke up," That's not a very nice thing you say to some one who helped you." He frowned, continuing, "I'm not an idiot… besides, I'm not a complete stranger… I saw you earlier, didn't I?"

"What?"

"Remember…" He said, swaying from side to side. "I met you in the alleyway…. We didn't say anything, but…. Still….. I saw you and, and you… saw me… and," Yuki frowned to himself; what an idiot this kid was. Yeah, sure, they saw each other—but you see a lot of people walking down the street—and it didn't mean anything. They were just another face in the crowd.

"My name's Shuichi."

"Did I ask what your name was?" Eiri muttered, shrugging against the wall, moving his hand back to his forehead and rubbing it gently. Urg… migraine… He shrugged his shoulders a little more to ease himself. He was tense... tired… sick… And he knew he'd go home to Tohma being pissed as hell.

"Are you alright? You look sick…. Can you tell me what your name is?" The boy—Shuichi, peered closer. Eiri grunted his response almost,

"My name is…"

He paused, wondering if he should tell him.

"Eiri… Uesugi."

Sure, his old name. Why not? No one knew him by it anymore.

"Eiri…" Shuichi repeated, smiling. He tucked some of his dull red hair behind his ears and pulled back. "Well, Mr. Eiri Uesugi, I don't have a phone, but there's a pay phone down the street from here. You could call your family and tell them where you are and that you're alright." He smiled again.

Eiri didn't show his surprise for at the boy's obvious over-concern for him. "I don't have a family." He said simply.

"O-Oh… well… um… me neither… small world." The brat blushed, his dirty cheeks becoming a flashy red. Confused a little, Eiri looked away, wondering one—why he was blushing, and two—if he should bring the boy back home with him to clean up. He shut the thought out with remembering what Tohma had said earlier about this 'Shuichi'.

"I had better get going…" Eiri stood, balancing himself on the wall, almost falling over with just that movement. He held his head, suppressing a moan.

"Are you sure? You look really, really sick. I wouldn't mind if you stayed here."

"No, I need to get back." The violinist sighed, looking dully over at the kid. "Make sure that you don't help people again kid, other people might take advantage of your kindness." Sure, the brat helped him. Give him some advice on life as a thanks. Why not?

"But… I like being nice…" Shuichi looked down. Eiri grunted; pathetic, weak kid.

"See ya."

"Wait!" Shuichi called just as Eiri had turned around to leave. The man turned back around, eye's narrowed, sharp as nails piercing through his skin. "U-um…" Shuichi, not sure as to why he called for him to stop, paused, doing his best to hide his nervousness. He looked up—freezing up—_why am I so nervous around him, _he wondered.

"Yes?" Eiri asked irritably.

"Y-You can stop by here anytime you like…" Shuichi finally decided on saying, smiling his best, taking the violinist aback once more. The blond considered it, answering,

"Will do."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-xx-x

"WHAT were you thinking! When I saw you weren't here, I was scared half to death! Could you AT LEAST leave a note?" Tohma yelled, glaring at his companion who sat on a kitchen stool, one elbow propped on the small bar they had, other hand helping him to nurse a cigarette.

"I'm hungry."

"Don't change the damn subject!"

Eiri shifted in his seat; it really annoyed him when Tohma yelled; Especially when Tohma yelled while he was in the middle of a hangover, which increased his sickness growth to a dramatic pace.

"You have a performance tomorrow! How are you suppose to practice if you're sick? That piece is difficult!"

"Shut up, I'll find a way around it, stop babying me. I have a headache and you're making it worse." Tohma quieted at that, asking,

"You're sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let me get you some pain killers." Tohma smiled at his 'friend' and turned to the cabinets, digging around for some medication, which was scattered all over the house. Living with Tohma made Eiri need –a lot- of medication. "Here," Tohma pushed a bottle of pills towards him, then went to fetch him a glass of water to go with it.

Eiri took the glass, sipping water, and then swallowing the pills with ease. He sighed sleepily, and the other blond watched in concern. "Why don't you go rest a little bit?" Eiri smirked at that—it was funny how Tohma lost his anger the second he heard his friend was sick--it never failed once.

"Sounds good."

"I'll cook something as you rest."

"That too." Eiri shifted off his seat and lazily moved into the hallway, finding his; no, their bedroom, his and Tohma's, clean as a whistle. He normally slept in his own bedroom, but the bed in the room that they some times was bigger, softer, and just had nicer pillows to lay on. Eiri collapsed onto it, sinking into his comfort. Strangely, before he dipped off into his sleep, he found himself thinking of the red-haired idiot back in the alleyway.

0x0x0x0x0x

0x0x0x0x0x0x

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**chapter 2 end.**_

Hope you enjoyed! Now press the review button. You know you want to. Yes, you do. Do iiiit. :3


	3. Conflicts

**edit:****fixed some errors. i tried to fix the format, but fanfiction only lets you space once for some reason. i'd like to know who came up with the idea everything should only be spaced once, because i'd seriously take pleasure in strangling that person. i'm sorry about the random o's everywhere, but that's the only way i can fix the stupid format and do double spacing.**

**Notes:** Well here it is… the start of chapter 3. Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! I got a lot of them! ;o; -stares at them all-

As for that suggestion on introducing some other characters, I never really put that to thought, this story is just suppose to be yukixshuichi based, etc. maybe I'll think of some thing since that would be interesting; to have some other characters in.

Oh yeah, and just a little heads up, there's very light, this-is-hardly-smut but I'm-still-calling-it-smut in this chapter. I'm going to put a little warning where it starts and where it ends, so I can keep the story rating of the story on T. It's still hardly smut. Pffft.

And, the smut is probably not very good as far as writing goes though, it's my first time writing some thing so explicit, so be nice. I'm a smut **n00b**. ; ;

This story, as I warning, moves very steadily. I don't like stories that move so fast, I don't think much is gotten out of it – I think the longer it is the better remembered it will be. Plus, I'm a description whore. I like describing far too much.

As for how often I will be updating, I can honestly say I'm trying, but I'm a sophomore, and I need to keep my grades like… sickly perfect, which leaves me with little time. And I don't have a beta reader, I have to do all the editing myself, and my spelling sucks. It's hard, you know? ; ;

Now, onto the story!

X

X

X

**Chapter 3**

X

Eiri shifted his feet on the floor, sighing irritably as he tried to make himself comfortable in the chair he sat on – which was rather hard, seeing it was one of those crappy, 50 plastic-kind. He moved for a moment, reaching for his reading glasses on the stool holding up the music, and putting them on, then edging himself carefully down to the floor to remove his violin from the already wide open case. He leaned up, positioning himself. The instrument fell into place with his body, as if it had been molded with him.

Looking at the notes, he paused, skimming them quickly, then, reaching delicately with the bow, began to play. It was a soothing, gentle melody; reminded him of some thing delicate – like a stream of water, or a puff of clouds passing by a warm red sun in a clear orange sky.

o

The piece was a little long; nearly two pages front and back, with a lot of repeats, and it took a good few minutes to finish it. After he was done, Eiri skimmed the notes back over, and replayed the parts that he found were most troubling. It wasn't a difficult task, touching the song up, almost enough to be called easy even. He'd played many songs written by "joh chang," (a Chinese violinist) and the pieces were all similar in mood. On top of that, slow, steady songs like this were much more easily played then things with lots of staccato's, 16th notes, so on, and so forth. On top of that, playing just wasn't half as challenging at it had been when he was young. He almost missed the challenge it once was, too.

Upon hearing his friends playing, Tohma poked his head into the room, which so dimly lit it was rather difficult to see. Knowing Eiri though, that was normal. Tohma closed his eyes, letting his posture to be swayed by the song. After it ended, the blond walked over to Eiri, touching his shoulders softly. "I love to listen to you play." Tohma knelt down to kiss Eiri's ear, who, in quick reaction, swatted his hand away, barking,

"Don't touch me."

"Hehe... Of course." Tohma allowed his hands to float away. "I just came in to remind you we have to be arriving at Kata-san's house soon."

"I don't want to go." Eiri protested, glaring. "That bitch has people over almost every day. Do we honestly have to go every time she invites us? It's inconvenient! I hate being in her despicable presence," It wasn't like the man to complain, but to him, Kata was the most annoying, obnoxious, stuck-up bitch he had ever met; and it had only taken the short time he had spent with her for that realization to dawn on him.

o

She lived to wallow in her own –perfect- life; only surrounding herself with 'perfect' people. He couldn't stand it that she just treated him like he was some sort of piece of expensive china, sitting on her shelf, waiting for use; as if he was made to be on display for her. She touched him constantly, edging him on, thinking of nothing but herself as she kept her eyes fixed on him. Constantly. Eiri was, in a way, just perfect for her social status. She thought he was her prey, her toy, but in reality, Eiri was the hawk, and she was nothing more but a mere rat gazing up at his features while his wings let him soar through clouds she could never reach herself.

o

People always want what they can't have.

o

"But you know how much being close to her will help us." Tohma said contently, hugging Eiri from behind and resting his chin on one of the violinist's shoulders.

"It's not even worth it."

Seguichi smirked devilishly, leaning up and whispering into the other blonde's ear, "It will be, in the end." He pulled back before he was snapped at for touching Eiri again. "Now, go get ready, why don't you? I'll be calling the cab by as you do that. Be ready to leave in an hour."

"Don't order me around," Eiri spat, angered yet again. He got out of his seat to put his violin away while Tohma watched him for a second; a smile plain as the sun on his face as he exited the room.

o

-

o

Eiri sleepily leaned to the side door as he gazed at the city lights passing on the way to Kata Hisano's home, doing his best not to drift off. Colors fuzzed out and faded in his poor vision, however he could see well enough still to make out the structures, the passing pedestrians, and the other cars that lined up next to the taxi he sat in when they hit some traffic. He turned, watching Tohma who was sitting in the seat next to him, who, quickly noticed his companion's stares and turned to smile at him. Eiri gave Tohma a venomous look, but the other's smile didn't alter in the least.

He wondered, turning away from Tohma and looking back out the window, what did the blond sitting beside him exactly mean to him? Their relationship wasn't one built up on emotions, more like hormones, and lack of only seeing each other instead of other people.

It wasn't a huge secret between them; it wasn't some thing they even cared enough to cover up; that they did sleep together – and often.

To Eiri, it was some thing he did out of boredom, more then anything else. Some thing to preoccupy his time – kind of like alcohol, it was... stimulating. The ecstasy unnerved him, woke his dying senses, and even though it was just for a split second, it touched him. His emotions flooded in that moment, where time stood still, and all he could see was Seguichi writher beneath him, or him beneath Seguichi, depending on the situation. Warmth spread throughout his chest like water, and his slender fingers shook, desperate to keep himself up; to hold the last of his sane from leaving him.

o

In that instant, he felt _alive_ again.

o

Things weren't consistent either. Every time they had sex, things were done differently. They switched around a lot, being on top that is, because, despite Tohma's happy demeanor and seeming innocence – the man liked to be in complete control of other people. He liked it a _lot; _perhaps, a little too much.

o

_And what exactly was he to Tohma?_

o

"Eiri," Tohma mumbled, shifting to the side and laying his head comfortably on Yuki's shoulder. "What are you thinking of? Your face is so serious…" He smiled, looking up into the sharp honey eyes.

"Get off me." Yuki grumbled.

"Are you thinking of me?" Tohma sang it almost, lifting his index finger, pointing to himself, feigning surprise.

"No."

"Yes you are." The blond narrowed his eyes, looking straight into the others face. Eiri felt uneasy and annoyed – why was it every time he thought of Tohma, the man always knew? Seriously contemplating if Tohma was psychic or not, Eiri fell back into his thoughts, and Tohma moved off him, letting it go.

His face turned once again towards the window, towards the cars that passed, to the street lights that dissolved from his vision, and to the night that was so clear and cold.

"We're here." The pianist said flatly, smiling. Eiri suppressed a groan.

--

--

--

The party had been everything Eiri expected; too much food, too many snobby guests with far too many expensive rocks hanging on them – and, beyond that, _boring_.

Eiri found himself hiding behind any guest that was bigger then himself in hopes of not being found by Hisano. He knew Tohma's eyes were following him, disappointment with it, but he didn't care anymore. The faster the party was over, the sooner he could go home and sleep. And, the less he spoke to people, the easier it would be to maintain his well-being. Speaking to these rotten bitches gave him headache's worse then the ones hangovers came with. They said one word to him and he wanted to punch them in the face. Well, most of them, anyway.

"Eiri," Tohma called mutely, coming up behind the violinist and pulling him aside from the crowd, to the wall. "Why don't you try to relax?"

"That bitch is here." Eiri hissed. "I don't want to her to see me."

"Hold still, your bow is in a slant." Tohma reached his hands up to the base of his lover's throat, clutching it. Eiri glared. "Why don't you just sleep with the poor girl already?" Tohma suggested gently as he straightened the fabric, letting his hands fall to his sides after it was.

"She would assume things." Eiri picked a wine glass sitting on the table next to him, observing absent-mindedly his reflection in the dark liquid. "She'd probably announce to people we were lovers and cling to me, wanting some thing more out of me then I can give. She'd complain to me about her worthless life. She would also use me for sex," He pulled the glass to his dim pink lips and sipped. "It would be such a hindrance."

"She's seeping with cash." Tohma reminded.

"I know that."

"Come on Eiri, you're smarter then that." He moved closer, lowering his voice. "She'd be so easy to manipulate."

"But I'd have to be intimate with her to do that." Eiri snapped back quietly, drinking the wine away, wishing Tohma would take the hint that he didn't want anything to do with Hisano.

"Exactly." Tohma eased, point made.

"If you want to get involved with her so much why don't _you_ sleep with her?"

Tohma chuckled at that. "She despises me."

Eiri took up another glass of wine, chugging the liquid down. Hey, it was free alcohol. "Does she?" He mocked in irritation.

"She glares at me constantly. She hates the fact that you're mine."

Eiri scoffed at that, taking up his third glass of wine. "I'm not yours." Tohma giggled at his statement. Yuki turned, eyes failing to pierce through the other mans fake smile. Not caring enough to push the argument any further, he muttered, "Whatever."

o

He left Tohma to his corner, and wandered around the huge apartment, picking up glasses of wine as he did and drinking every drop along the way. He could see people staring at him as he strode; areas of his body that he really didn't want stared at. Eiri ignored it, drowning it all; continuing with his "practically binge drinking". A few faces frowned at his behavior. The sight of him drinking so much was unpleasant, even though the drinks had been set out so the people _would_ drink them. Silly world, it was.

Feeling the haziness of the liquid work its way in, Eiri touched a long glass door at the end of the room, opening it, revealing to himself the night in all its mystic beauty. He turned for just a second to close it, hoping no one would take notice to his absence.

o

His feet swept across the concrete balcony, and he leaned at the edge of the black railing lining off the square floor, his eyes distant and lonely as he concentrated on the white moon resting above the skylights. His fingers curled around the bars, gripping tightly and then weakening with the cold. A gust of wind blew through his streaks of blond hair, and gave him goose-bumps all up his pale arms. Not minding much though if he were to get sick, Eiri pulled away from the railing, looking for a seat along the balcony and finding one easily enough, sitting down; tilting his head back to stare at the sky.

Why did the scent of depression suddenly intoxicate him?

Eiri cradled his hands in his lap, tangling his long fingers together, feeling them both numb with bitter ice as skin brushed against skin. He heard the balcony door open, to his dismay, but didn't turn because he just didn't care enough to see who it was.

"Yuki-san? What are you doing out here? It's cold." The feelings in his intestines stiffened a little, recognizing Hisano's voice. "The butlers would be pleased to assist you in anything, if you don't feel comfortable." His eyes turned to look at the girl, and a smile drifted about her face.

o

_Why can't you see I want to be alone?_

_o_

"I really like the way the party turned out though. Don't you Yuki-san?"

_Isn't it obvious I don't like it, if I'm sitting out here, freezing instead of sitting in the warmth of your apartment, just to get away from the people you invited and you? _

She waited for his response. Seeing he didn't though, her enthusiasm still wasn't faltered.

"You know," She grinned haughtily, shivering a little and pulling up an old plastic chair, inviting herself to sit besides Eiri. "I think that guy you spend all your time with – Seguichi, or whatever his name is, kind of clings to you a lot, you know? He always stares at you. So why are you with him? He's like, pretty creepy if you ask me."

Eiri just listened as she insulted his 'friend', wondering, once more, how Tohma had known of her hatred towards him. The man was sharp as a tack, he admitted, smirking inwardly. A good fuck too.

"You know, I really like you," Eiri still wasn't replying to anything Hisano said, and it was beginning to annoy her, he noted. "You should ditch that creepy freak and come with me. I'd give you anything you want… I reallyreally like you." His eyes followed her dully as she stood, and as she reached out to cup his cheeks in her palms-which were so cold it felt more like a slap in the face rather then a delicate touch. "I want you. I want you to see only me."

"You don't even know me."

"So?" Hisano asked, retorting back, but still not pulling her hands away. The feeling of his skin against hers had been some thing she'd longed for. "I don't care if I don't know you. I love you!"

"Listen…" Trying to deal with the pissy bitch as carefully as possible without loosing his patience, Eiri brought his hands up and removed hers. "This isn't going to work," He spoke calmly, leaving not a hint of sorrow or regret in his voice. "Not _now_," He looked in her pleading eyes, amused by her pain. "Not _ever. _So, why don't you find some other pretty musician to fuck?"

"But I want YOU!" She hollered back, face filled with rage. "How can you reject me! You could have ANYTHING you want! A pretty girlfriend, power, money, ANYTHING! What is it you don't see in me? There's so much potential for us! Why can't you love me, damnit!"

Having predicted earlier this would have been her likely reaction to his rejection, Eiri sat back in his seat, looking bored by her out burst. She continued on her raging rant, "I love you so much, but you just don't CARE! You're so goddamn heartless! What would it take! Do you want money?" She clasped her hands over his once more. "Because I'll give you any amount!"

"I don't want your money, I don't want your pity, or your love, or your pathetic face within my view. I don't even want your voice within earshot. I want you to let go of me, and never speak to me or of me again."

Hisano looked beyond stunned at the cruelty. She seemed to pause, and Eiri waited for her to completely explode-But, instead of retreating to crying, and running into the house as Eiri expected, she latched her fingers onto either side of his seat like hooks—and crashed her mouth to his, shoving her tongue deep within his throat. Yuki gasped in surprise, quick to shove her off and yell, "What the fuck are you doing? Don't put your disgusting lips on me!"

"I will have you, Eiri-Yuki." She sang, insanity glowing in her eyes as she traced her lips with his fingers, nestling her tongue against the top of her mouth to find the last traces of him on her. Her tongue clicked while she savored his taste. "Whether you like it or not."

o

More then a little pissed off, Eiri stood abruptly, wiping his lips clean of his disgust and walking back inside. He felt Hisano's eyes staring at him as he dug through the crowds, searching for Tohma. He wanted to leave _now. _

And there was Tohma, lying against the wall, chatting half-heartedly with a few rich people in suits. Eiri paused; on one side, he could stay at Hisano's worthless party and avoid her for the rest of the night. On the other, he could bother Tohma into leaving, which would probably just make Tohma mad; some thing he really didn't need to deal with right now.

So, finding to do the best with the painful amount of time he would still spend at the house, Eiri went to the bar Hisano had in the wide kitchen of her apartment—finding his place quickly, he took up a seat at the stool, asking for a few shots of vodka.

o

The glasses emptied one by one, and Eiri pondered about Hisano's outbreak earlier, about what he could gain if he were her boyfriend-Money, power? _And a pretty girl friend?_ He scoffed, the image of Hisano appearing in his head. He could make out her olive skin, her small, beady void eyes, and her much too red lips, and that screechy voice. Liquid sank deep into his throat as he thought. There wasn't anything 'beautiful' about the girl, and he wondered where Hisano got the idea she was even remotely attractive.

_She's lucky, eh?_ Eiri stared into his weary reflection in the glass. _Born with power._ He sighed, propping his elbows up on the bar table; bending both his wrists inward and pressing his cheeks into them. _People like that just don't deserve to exist. _

Sickness erupted in his throat.

With the new found feelings of nausea, Eiri left his seat and went in search of the bathroom -- wondering, as he made it to the door ((he's been here before, remember)), if it had been the alcohol or the image of Kata in his mind that had made him sick.

o

The bathroom was far off from the living room, was up on the second story of the apartment; and he pondered if he should have asked to go up there – oh well, too late now.

Grabbing the knob, his fingers coiled around and twisted like a snake as he pushed the door forward – but stopped halfway, seeing a familiar red head in front of him.

"You!" The boy called; eyes wide with surprise.

Shuichi—for some reason, the name came quickly to him.

"Me." Eiri said casually, though was a little surprised him self. He looked Shuichi up and down, noticing the butler suite fast enough. The liquid in his throat rose, threatening to spill; and the already steadily working alcohol shot his senses clean off. Eiri pushed Shuichi out of his way groggily, closing the door behind him without even realizing it and stumbled to the wall, holding his stomach, panting.

"You're in pain!" The boy exclaimed, coming up by Eiri's side.

"I d-drank a little too much." Eiri explained, bringing his wrist up to his mouth to cover his lips in a small attempt to keep the drinks down. Shuichi, doing his best to think of a solution, moved from Eiri to scan the bathroom of anything that might help. There had to be some thing – the damn bathroom was huge – with its long 3 curtained white windows, the spotless tiled floors, and its 2 miniature Jacuzzi-pools. No human needed two Jacuzzis in one bathroom!

Upon seeing some towels, Shuichi grabbed them all, and laid them out floor like a small bed. He then –carefully- reached for Eiri, who, to his surprise, snapped at him. "I don't need _your_ help!" But, seeing the man sway sickly from side to side, and hearing the pain in his voice, Shuichi knew he did. Suddenly, Eiri closed his eyes and slid down the wall—and the tiny butler quickly caught him.

"O-Oi!" He strained, moving the violinist to the blankets as best he could and settling him there. "H-Hey!" Shuichi called nervously when he saw the blond did not wake. Touching his wrist though, he checked his pulse – sighing with relief – he was just sleeping.

Shuichi did a double take, trying to wake Eiri. "Heyheyhey!" He said, rising his voice a little. He poked Eiri's cheek and called a last, "Hey!" Yes, he was definitely out.

o

Silence rose throughout the bathroom, and by then, Shuichi could only hear the sound of his heart pounding and the man lying beside him breathing. He watched, mind perplexed, as the light chest rose and fell with every intake of air. "We met again," he spoke plainly, though a smile graced his face. He ached to twirl the blond's hair – it was so silky, and shined with the lights of the bathrooms ceiling dancing on it. Shuichi stopped gazing for a second, thinking he should probably go downstairs and fetch help – but some thing in the back of his head told he shouldn't.

So, deciding he'd go downstairs if Eiri didn't wake for another 30 minutes—Shuichi perched himself over the angelic, pale face, soaking in its features, putting all of it to memory. The white skin, the supple pink lips—the light curves of Eiri's face, the way the clothes was loose on the slim body and, Shuichi pulled away, admiring how pretty and long his fingers were. He squealed like a happy girl, bringing his fists to his chest and sighing in contentment, doing his best to maintain control over his voice so Eiri didn't hear; "He's so cool! He's probably so smart, to be able to come to one of these parties," Shuichi thought, voice lowering, emitting a sad sigh. "I shouldn't think this way," His eyes lowered, "he's probably married."

A weak grin pricked the corner of his face as he trailed his hand down the skin of Eiri's cheek. "But it's not too bad, is it?" Shuichi's voice echoed off the empty walls. "At least I got to see him again… My dream came true..., " he paused, eyes lowering with sadness, "I just wish I could understand why I feel this way about him, I mean, I hardly know him." Shuichi sighed, then sat up, shivering a little. Why was the air conditioning on full blast in the _winter_?

Eiri's eyes opened very slowly, his senses barely coming back. "Mmmmpf? D-did I pass out?"

"Yes. Are you alright?" Shuichi asked; voice just –tipping- with concern.

"You know, you're really cute." Eiri gave a sluggish smirk, the effects of the alcohol finally taking to its fullest.

"W-what," Shuichi uttered, shocked.

"You're even blushing…" He snickered, sitting up gradually and moving closer to the younger boy. Shuichi knew it would be an easy enough escape- Eiri had just passed out from being so drunk, his composure was wilted- but for some reason-Shuichi's legs were glued to the floor. _W-why is my heart pounding so fast? _He mused as Eiri reached out, closing the space between their bodies. Without even knowing very well what was happening, he looked up, seeing the blond now craning over him. Shuichi's face continued to burn. He protested, but to his astonishment, pitifully; his voice sounded so much weaker then it really was with the request;

"G-get off me," He whimpered. "Y-You're drunk."

"Am I?" Eiri laughed, bending down to nip the skin of Shuichi's neck.

_He smells like alcohol, _Shuichi frowned.

"So," He whispered, and Shuichi shuttered as he felt Eiri's lips curve into a smirk against his throat. "Enlighten me. Why are you here?" He went back lapping up the skin with his tongue and teeth.

"I-I… My friend Hiro works under Mr. and Mrs. K-Kata a lot, and they asked him to set up the party. H-He knew I needed the job and hired me as an assistant. I-Infact, I'm supposed to be working." Eiri didn't take the hint. "S-so please get off me so I can get back to work- ohhh" Shuichi couldn't help but relax against the subtle touches.

"I'll pay you whatever amount you're getting paid being here." Eiri growled, his voice groggy and tired, but, no matter, he began pulling the jacket off Shuichi's body and throwing it askew all the same.

"But doesn't that make me a prostitute or some thing?" Shuichi asked, horrified. Eiri became quickly annoyed with why the buttons wouldn't come undone (he's still pretty drunk) so he just broke the last 3 buttons and jerked it off as soon as possible. Shuichi felt deeply embarrassed, being scrutinized under Eiri's gaze like this; it showed as he quivered, drawing back.

o

Eiri just pinned Shuichi beneath himself again though, restraining the boy from leaving him. Happy with the new areas of the Shuichi's body that were newly exposed and now free to explore, the violinist took up one of the nipples in his mouth, which quickly hardened at his touch. Shuichi's eyes closed and he moaned, but then the thought before came again,

"D-Doesn't that make me a prostitute if you're paying me?"

Annoyed, Eiri spat his reply, "No, I'm paying for my time with you, not for sex." Considering this, Shuichi nodded in agreement,

"Yeah… That makes sense-hey! WHAT are you doing!"

Eiri looked up, his hand now engulfed in Shuichi's pants, an iniquity sneer on his face. "Touching you." He spoke as if it were a most ordinary and casual thing.

**X SMUT ENSUES X**

x

x

x

"T-This isn't right! We're in some one else's home!" he cried out, "I _don't_ want to do this!"

"Oh?" Eiri asked inquisitively, smiling almost as he pulled the pants off the slim legs and made quick to remove the last article of clothing. "Your body says differently," He stated, calm and collected, as he reached for Shuichi's erection. Shuichi was fast to grab Eiri's hand and stopped him, but the blond just looked up, smirking. "Why are you denying yourself of what you want?"

"I-I…"

"You don't even have anything to say," Eiri smiled a little, and it left Shuichi stunned momentarily. As quick as it had come though, the smile faded. "Now," he persisted onto the matters at hand, jerking Shuichi's hand off his wrist, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Shuichi lied in place as Eiri untied the boy's shoes and pulled off his socks. Shuichi curled up his toes at the sensation of the cold, his whole body was shaking, his brain rattling with thoughts. He kept thinking back, although, as to how beautiful that smile looked on Eiri's face. He didn't even notice he was completely naked until the man spoke again.

"Just calm down," Eiri whispered delicately, once more reaching out for Shuichi's erection, except this time successfully grabbing it. "Relax."

Shuichi did just the opposite of this. He tensed up, his muscles becoming tight. It _did_ feel good though; being touched like this; he'd never felt anything so… so… well, erotic, really. From where Eiri touched him, his whole body felt warm even though he was naked and had been cold just moments ago– and the anxiety of it all made him anxious as to what Eiri would do next.

"Good boy."

Rational thinking, it seemed, came back to Shuichi when he heard some of the people downstairs laughing. "W-we can't do this."

"Sure we can. You know you want it." Eiri started moving his hand up and down to give the boy a _new_ kind of feeling.

"O-oh g-god," Shuichi's panting reached a new pace. He tilted his head back, mewing and moaning at the feeling. Eiri watched Shuichi's face convolute into different expressions, now noticing himself to be getting really, _really_ turned on by this. Even in his drunken state, Eiri mused; _Tohma never makes me feel like this so quickly. What's with this kid?_ He stared, on the brink of loosing himself with the brat right now. _Why do I want him so badly? _Without thinking, Eiri shifted his position, letting go of Shuichi to grab onto his inner thighs with both hands. This wasn't some thing he did normally first time with some one new, but, oh well.

o

_I want to hear him –scream- my name._

_o_

Just as Eiri was about to lower his head though, he found the back of his neck underneath the heel of Shuichi's foot and this forehead pressed against the tiles. His head swirled in pain, and he almost passed out again. Shuichi had moved quickly enough to actually kick him with his heel!

o

o

Eiri's head ached as he listened to the boy scamper up and gather his clothes. _Oh hell no, I'm not giving up that easily. _

Yuki stood quickly, and blocked what he could see was Shuichi's only escape-the door. He growled, rubbing his head, "You know, that hurt. But I'll forgive you if you lie back down like a good little brat and let me continue."

"Please move. I'm sorry, but I can't do this!" Shuichi's eyes were filled with tears. In his drunken state, this only made Eiri angrier.

"Stop crying. Be a man. Just seconds ago," Eiri licked the tips of his fingers. "You were quivering at my every touch, making such alluring expressions on your face. Do you think I will so easily let you leave, now that you've gotten me worked up?"

"Well, fine then!" the boy snapped back. Truth be told, he still wanted Eiri, his senses were now craving for what he had only just tasted – but his dignity was at a price here too. They were still in some one else's home, he was still supposed to be working, and god knew what in hell Eiri was suppose to be doing – he still needed that money, even if Eiri had said he would pay him… still! Angry at himself, Shuichi turned around and rushed to where he knew one of the emergency exits were; where Hiro had told them they were, in case there _was_ an emergency and he needed to lead the guests out.

"You can't escape." Eiri hummed.

"I can so." Shuichi popped open the latch for the window, letting the breeze take it and fling it open. The curtains flew outward, curving in the thick wind. Shuichi propped his leg up on the ledge of the window, looking straight down the building. A long, twisted staircase crawled up the wall – it was rusted to a fuzzed green with dirt and rain, and it didn't look very stable; but he didn't care. Looking at the alleyway the escape staircase fell into – it looked like it was in the back of the apartment; it fell onto a gap in the apartments, which lead to a street. That was good; he recognized this road, then. Shuichi hopped out, and for a second, Eiri's heart stopped. He heard metal clattering, and his not-as-bad but pretty bad assumed thoughts on what had just happened were just proven true, as he rushed to the ledge and looked down, watching Shuichi's futile flee.

"Damn it!" Eiri still wasn't letting this kid get away. He too, hopped onto the ledge, and then to the staircase, but, still being as unstable as he was – lacked the modishness he usually maintained, and almost tripped and plumaged right down to his death into the alley. A little fearful now, he regained himself, and, _carefully _bolted after Shuichi; who was a good 3 stories down from where he stood.

Shuichi looked up, hearing the pattering of Eiri's feet, knowing now he was being followed. He sped up, hugging his clothes tightly to his chest (he'd only managed to get his pants back on earlier) as he rushed down the steps. One foot came too soon before the other, and, with the addition of the rain/sleet that had fallen earlier, Shuichi lost his balance and fell down the steps, nearly screaming as he went. By the time he stopped falling, he was gripping the railing, mind fretting over the fact that he could have died just then!

Eiri had caught up at that moment, and as soon as he reached Shuichi, he pulled him into his embrace and fell back against the steps.

"Y-you made me chase you." He mumbled. The boy felt safe against Eiri, and he decided to envelope in the feeling, even though he had been just running away from him. Calming down, he eased against Eiri's chest, even with the cold he did not shiver. And it was much colder out here then it had been in the bathroom.

o

"Come on," Eiri said gently, his voice wavering into nothing. Shuichi did not know where he was going, but a drowsy haze washed over him, and he came to sleep against the man as he was carried into no where.

x

x

**chp 3 end**

X

X

X

Well… that took a really, really long damn time to write. Now Shuichi and Yuki are –really- acquainted at least! I'll be continuing that "smut scene" in the next chapter; hopefully, probably, maybe; I might just turn it into a little fluff.

**x **

**For those of you who skipped the smut, here's a summary: **

Eiri keeps being persistant, and Shuichi ends up thinking logically kicking Eiri. Eiri blocks the door of the bathroom and Shuichi, instead, takes escape in the emergancy staircase outside one of the windows and flees. Eiri chases after him. Shuichi trips on the stairs, Eiri catches up; and Eiri grabs Shuichi and holds him against him self; and allows Shuichi to sleep as he picks him up and carries him. The end.

**x**

I was planning to do it all in this chapter originally, but it is, I decided, just too damn long. I hardly consider what I did smut, it was so light. I'm sorry if I bored you, but I can't do anything until Shuichi and Yuki know each other well enough. ; ; Don't give up hope on me This story will get better as it goes on, and as I have more time to develop things. I've got lots of ideas I want to put on these pages. :D

And please leave a review; otherwise I'll never know what you think!


	4. Falling

**Notes**: ;;; Bleh. I was suppose to do some thing with Shuichi's family, but after rewriting nearly this entire chapter, I decided I was just going to leave it at this, and upload another part at a later date. Just think of it as a continuation of chapter 3. I did have it written out, and I could submit what I had written, but it sounded awful.

I did a pretty damn poor job with the context, yeah, the words just didn't come unless I forced them, and when I did they just sounded awful. :looks at chapter sadly: I just had no will to write. Don't you hate it when that happens? When you want to finish some thing but have no inspiration to do so? No will?

I will get to Shuichi's life by next chapter; in fact, I am starting it right now:types madly: There's been too much concentration on Eiri, and the next chapter is gunna be allllllllllllllllll about Shuichi. Yupyupyup.

One more thing - I'm sure some of you would like an idea of how Eiri's musical ability extends, so I got some streamload account where everyone is free to rip some of the violin music I put up on there, just to get you peeps into the swing of it all. I can't seem to figure it out though, but I will, and if steamload turns out to be retarded I'll find some other site where you'll be free to rip stuff I put up.

On another note, yes, there is some smut in here, just a little taste of it. Smut rox my sox man.

**Enjoy.**

o

o

o

**CHAPTER 3 PART 2**

o

o

o

Shuichi slept peacefully, his hands delicately tangled in the blankets, red hair spread across the white pillows of the hotel bed. The reflection of the moon outside hit the only window of the room, beating Shuichi, giving him some thing of an ethereal glow, and letting the boy illuminate the shadows near him.

Eiri sat on the left side of the bed, to the window, shaking his head, his thoughts still blurry as to how exactly they'd ended up here. Alcohol did many, many strange things, didn't it? Eiri was smart enough to understand half of what had happened at least, and that was enough to keep his curiosity satisfied so that he wouldn't wake the boy next to him self and start asking questions. He reached a hand into his pocket, in no time the cigarette in between his lips and him sucking on its nicotine almost mechanically, so easily it came.

His senses were beginning to regain. Eiri could think enough not to try anything else on Shuichi, as he stood up from the bed, crossing the room to the window, peeking out into the night of Tokyo, Japan. Thousands of apartment lights blinked at him in confusion. A bleak sky with dulled stars spiraled around him, and a frozen moon did nothing but chill his nerves and intensifying the shaky feeling that was already strengthening in his chest.

o

Eiri swayed a little ways off, holding his head with one hand, turning his neck enough so he could just glance at Shuichi. He forced all thoughts away of trying anything, of wanting anything, and of the hot feeling rising in his throat, unable to understand what was feeding its growth. It had been the fault of staying outside during the party, he convinced himself, and now his body's temperatures were all unregulated and screwed over. That _had_ to be it. The closest he came to feeling a weak ting of emotions nowadays had always been at times he felt ill.

"Mmmmp…….." Shuichi murmured, and Eiri watched intently as the blankets shuffled away as he sleepily rose. Deciding he didn't want to see the boy, he twisted his face away, to the black sky.

"Where… am I?" Shuichi asked, turning his head to absorb the features of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, blinking, trying to focus.

He jumped, finally taking notice to Eiri, who was so quiet and still. "Ah… Eiri…" Shuichi too, then stilled, the rubbing of his eyes creasing. "W-what happened?"

It took Eiri more then a few seconds to answer.

"I can't remember much either..." He said, noting his voice sounded nothing it felt, holding his head, cigarette hanging between cold lips,"...But I know enough that I carried you here as you slept, and paid for the room for the night." He paused. "Whatever I did… I wasn't sober."

"I apologize; my head was messed up over that stupid bitch…" It wasn't like him to apologize so willingly to people, even to as people close to him as Tohma, much less some one he'd considered a stranger, which was just what Shuichi was. But it was common courtesy. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. His fingers moved in circular motion over his skin as he tried to avoid the coming headache.

Shuichi didn't know who this "stupid bitch" was, but who ever she was, he didn't care—Eiri had apologized to him for some thing that wasn't completely his fault, and that's all that mattered. "It's fine."

Not knowing what else to say, Eiri let the silence linger, smoking his cigarette down to a nub, and then snuffing it out against the wall, letting it rest on the window sill; the dying smoke floating into his dimmed eyes and then fazing into nothing.

o

"Um…" Shuichi spoke, uneasy. "So…" _Make conversation_, he told himself; but the only question he could think of asking wasn't one he wanted to ask, "What brought you to that party?"

"I was invited." His fingers stretched against the glass, long and beautifully slender.

"You must have really high social status, to be invited to one of those places," Shuichi's voice lowered.

"I didn't want to go."

"Really?" Shuichi perked up a little at this. "Why is that?"

"I hate those people…" His gaze did not shift to the other man as he spoke. "They think they are so faultless, that nothing is better then them," He continued uncaringly, "When really they are worthless." Not that he was one to criticize that last part, he mused.

"Do you really hate them that much?" Shuichi questioned, getting up from the bed and walking towards Eiri. He didn't know why but, everything about Eiri was just… saddening right now. The way he spoke, how his eyes didn't watch Shuichi as he answered, how firm he stood, even how the lights stroked his pale skin;

_He smiled once back then… _

Shuichi thought, body feeling light as he moved closer, heart pumping against his chest like water flooding through a broken dam.

_I… I want to see him smile again… _

"What are you doing, you idiot? Go back to sleep-" Eiri cut himself off as Shuichi pulled him into his arms. He was about to tell him to let go, that he didn't want to fuck him anymore, and that he'd give him the money for his worthless job if he just released him, but some thing about the way Shuichi so devotedly clung made Eiri reconsider. It was… wonderfully placid and soothing. He wondered how long it had been since he'd received a hug from some one.

"I…" Shuichi looked up into Eiri's piercing eyes.

Who, only saw the soft, tender pink lips of the boy before him; little darker then tan skin, brilliantly copper red hair, large glassy, colorful eyes, looking violet almost with... water? "Why are you crying?"

"I… I don't know…"

Uneasiness swept Eiri. He really didn't know how to deal with people, especially when they were suffering; So; not knowing what else to say, he spat, "Be a man." His eyes thinned on Shuichi. "Stop crying."

He was a little taken back by this demand, but quickly recomposed himself. "F-Fine..." Shuichi hissed, bringing his hands to his face once again to rub the leaking emotion off his eyes.

o

Eiri knew he was staring, and the act was almost subconscious, because in that moment he felt his body was in little or none of his control. Some one had to, _had to_ be forcing him as he bent down to brush his lips past the dark skin, down to the tender mouth, closing that little distance between them.

At first, Shuichi tensed at the kiss, but he soon relaxed against the touch despite his nervousness, and the fact that Eiri tasted deftly of smoke and ash. He _had_ already missed work; he contemplated; and they weren't in Hisano's house anymore, in fact; he didn't even quite know where he was… There wasn't any point in rejecting it. So, he embraced it.

In seconds, they were away from the window, away from the people, the cold sitting, and were embracing each other on the bed, shutting all thought out of stopping.

Shuichi gazed upward into the deep honey eyes as he sank into the mattress; tensing, feeling lust in Eiri's mouth, as he slipped his tongue into his; and seeing it, before his eyes closed, and before he melted away with the kiss.

What happened went by so gingerly; time just seemed to slow to a staged pace. The room blurred from their visions and then dissipated completely, and all they saw was each other, and the flame drawing them to one another, like a moth to the candles dance. They sped their touches, their kisses, and, Eiri, in weak vanity, did his best to savor the taste of Shuichi, for he had not been with some one out side of Tohma for a painfully long time, and he'd forgotten just how different people really were during sex.

Shuichi was, he could tell, fearful, but also lustful, and that made everything all but more of a blur. At this point, their body temperatures had reached a feverish level, and Eiri wasn't sure whether or not the time passing was even real, and if he was just dreaming again of nothing and absolutely everything.

Shuichi's body was fragile, like a drop of water hanging on a dripping glass, waiting to spill, and Eiri was precautious in his movements, doing his best to make it so Shuichi could enjoy himself. Some thing in the back of his head told him that the boy was a virgin – the way Shuichi acted gave that much off. At one point the boy would be reserved and shy; the other bold and daring; as if confused what he was supposed to do, and how to act.

Eiri guided Shuichi's body against the covers, yellow hair splattered across his sweaty face, with what the boy running his hands all over it. With shaking fingers, he slicked it back, and Shuichi's eyes glowed with nervous ecstasy as he watched, bending a little up against the pillows, making tiny folds about him.

"You ready for this, Shindo?" Eiri whispered empathetically.

"P-please," Shuichi responded, his fingers reaching up, slinking into the silk that was the blonds hair once again, lips trembling as they parted and closed the distance between then for another kiss. As it ended, the boy made a small request,

"P-please, call me b-by my first name," he panted restlessly.

"Shuichi…" Eiri murmured, eyes flashing some thing of melancholy and ill-willed despair, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and the two intertwined themselves into each other for the rest of the night.

o

o

o

o

Review. :33


	5. NOTICE

Okay, you know what, fanfiction really likes to fuck with me.

Sorry, this was a notice that was here and was, in fact, deleted.

I'm reuploading the notice so that the link that gets sent to people who have this story under their favorites, or have me as a favorite author accutally get the correct link to chapter 5.

You see, when this notice was deleted, and some one got sent the link, it just says the chapter 5 (which on fanfiction is techniqually counted as chapter 6) doesn't exist. Which is a veryvery bad thing. I'm sorry if that seems confusing. I was stupid and wasn't sure if it would do that.

So this is literally a space I'm using to push chapter 5 into the slot for chapter 6, so that people get the correct link.

Wow. This is dumb.

Okay you know what, I'll give it some sentimental value.

I'd like to thank all the people who support my writing/compliment my work/critique my work. I'd like to thank anyone who takes the time to read as much as a word I've written.

You can't know how much the support helps.


	6. Vapid Thankyou's

**edit** My apoligizes if this appears twice in your email. I deleted the notice, and then I realized the link to this chapter got killed when I did that, so I had to reupload the notice in to the slot for chapter 5 and then reupload this into the slot for chapter 6.

x

Omigod I'm on chapter 4:sheads tears: Well, it's kinda techniqually chapter 5... Screw it I'll just call it chapter 5 even though the last chappie was way too short.

Anyhow, I know that getting to chappie 5 is not a big deal to most people, but to me, this is a break through. I never stick with stuff this long.

Yeeeeeeee.

x

x

x

**Chapter 5 **

x

The night drifted off, and then dawn had risen, and he knew that the day was just dipped with the morning rise, by the colors sitting on the blinds; raw red leaking across the shards of plastic. Eiri still could not see why sleep hadn't come. After what had happened, Shuichi was exhausted, and had fallen swiftly into slumbers arms, his face relaxed and content against the puffy sheets, much like him self should have been.

Eiri didn't like to be touched after sex, and so earlier he had shied away in hopes of escaping the boys grasp, but found it was impossible without waking him which was worse then being touched. And so he lay there, staring up at the ceiling with vapid eyes, tense at the feel of Shuichi's chest rise and fall against him.

What was going on?

Eiri felt some thing. It was only a tingle of a sensation, induced in vanity. But it was enough to make him shutter unnoticeably at Shuichi's hand, but half way, maybe a little more then half, he was also drawn to it. He could relate such feelings to… people he didn't... particularly wished not to remember.

He really didn't want to meddle on things that had long passed, especially connect them with the present. If anything, that was the last thing he wanted.

Even if he did, Eiri's memory was far too fuddled to think back to such… pain and hostile terror. The last time he had tried understanding the meaning of such things it hadn't ended so well. He didn't want to swerve back into taking –that-many pills for his _mental state_ alone.

_No. _

Eiri didn't want to think of this. It had nothing to do with the boy lying next to him. It was a futile effort. His thoughts were in the wrong direction, and to fix the problem he just stopped thinking of it. This was a one night stand. He only used the kid for a good fuck. Eiri was just doubtlessly just getting bored with only being with Tohma, and he had needed some thing to clear his head after dealing with Hisano.

The violinist nuzzled his face into the sheets, trying to find some thing soft about it that would quickly induce him. He struggled to move, finding it difficult, with Shuichi still clinging so lovingly. Risking the boy's dream, Eiri shifted just a little, and it did wonders to his comfort level, also, to his satisfaction, Shuichi didn't seem bothered.

And so, his eyelids fell slack, and the world slipped from his view. The vertigo of exhaustion devoured him.

o

o

o

When Eiri awoke it was to the sound of a yelp. Eyes cracking open, he searched around for the source, taking notice to Shuichi's absence, and the sound of the water running in the direction of the closed bathroom door. A humming replaced the yelp, and the violinist sighed, assuming Shuichi had stumbled on some thing and regained his balance.

o

It wasn't his problem if the kid was a clumsy idiot, anyway.

Eiri pondered the time with some annoyance, wishing he hadn't woken – and pulled his wrist up into his view almost subconsciously, only to see his watch wasn't there. Grumbling and wondering why Shuichi had to take _everything_ off him, he leaned down against the side of the bed, flopping over a few clothes, turning over, and then seeing its gleaming black metal against the carpet. Swapping up the small garment, Eiri pulled back up into the pillows, reading the time. 1:34! How long had it been since he'd slept in so late?

o

Shuichi began to sing a tune the violinist didn't recognize. Eiri meekly listened, yawning and resting once more. Even with the sleep last night, he was still so tired.

"_Guess she knows, from the smiles and the look in their eyes,"_

Eiri perked up, making out the lyrics,

"_Everyone's gotta theory about the bitter one, they're saying," _

The boy had a nice voice.

"_Mama never loved her much, Daddy never keeps in touch," _

Splatter. Splash. Hum.

"_It's why she shies away from human affection..." _

At this point he wasn't listening. In fact, deftly, he'd realized he hadn't eaten since before he'd left for Hisano's party, and so Eiri was searching for a the hotel phone as he gathered his shorts and pants on. He'd figured the brat would be hungry too.

o

"_She can't remember a time when she felt needed…."_

_o _

Eiri pulled his pants up, getting a brief glance at him self in the mirror hanging opposite of the bed. Chuckling a bit, he remarked, he had really bad sex hair. Doing his best to flatten it, he went back for to looking for a phone. Damn it. Where was it?

"_If love was red then she was color blind." _

He stopped shortly to hear the song a little more as Shuichi hit a particularly high note.

"_She's sayin', love is like a barren place, and"_

"_Reaching out for human faith is- like a journey I just don't have a map for." _

Hum. Hum. Shuichi obviously didn't know the entire song.

"_Now we're flyin' to the moon and back, if you'll be" _

"_If you'll be my baby." _

Ah! There was the phone. Just on the bedside table. Eiri convinced himself he didn't notice it earlier because of his fatigue. Sitting on the corner of the mattress, he picked up the phone, looking at the list of numbers taped conveniently on the receiver. Room service was the first number on the list. And so, he dialed.

"Uh, hello. This is room service, correct? What do you serve for breakfast?"

The sound of the shower running dissipated. And hearing the choices of food they served, Eiri decided he changed his mind on wanting any breakfast, even though it was a bit late to technically be breakfast. He was too picky.

"Ah… I see. Could you send up with some coffee to room 304? No, no, black. No sugar. At all."

Some more hummed tunes, and the sound of feet patting the tiles.

Eiri's glanced to the bathroom door. He wasn't sure what kind of food Shuichi liked. Oh well, he could always just get him some more food if he didn't like what he ordered.

"You said you had blueberry pancakes? Yeah, that would be fine. With err… Some apple juice, I suppose. Yes, that's all. And it's room 304. Alright. Bye now."

He hung up.

o

The sound of the bathroom door creaked, and a certain red head stepped out of the shower, a towel hanging limply from around his neck as well as the one he was using to dry his naked torso. He already had his boxers on.

"I ordered you breakfast. So you're eating whether you're hungry or not."

Shuichi seemed a little surprised at this. "I didn't know you were awake." A little saddened he asked, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"How can you not with that voice of yours grating my ears?"

Shuichi flushed red, chest tightening. "Y-You heard?" He mumbled.

"Yes, all of it. Now, I ordered you some breakfast, so you better be hungry."

Shuichi stopped to debate this in his mind. "Actually, I kinda am." He grinned. "Thanks for ordering me some thing. Whadidya order?" He leaned down on the floor to grab his discarded pants, hopping into each leg-piece.

"Pancakes." Eiri yawned, pulling his legs up and the blankets over himself, a little intent on falling asleep.

"Yay! I've never had pancakes before," Shuichi smiled, brimming with happiness as he plopped up on the bed just beside the violinist, making the mattress shake a little with the addition of weight. "A-ano…" Shuichi's smile fell, and he looked uncomfortable and timid. Yuki glanced dully at him. "I've been meaning to ask…" He tugged at the bed sheets. The blond wondered if he wanted to ask him; one, for his phone number, two, if they could fuck again, or three, how good he was. People tended to ask those kinds of things after loosing their virginity.

Surprisingly, it wasn't any of his three assumptions.

"The money… for… skipping out on work." The red head tried not to make eye contact. "I wouldn't ask, but," he paused, "I really… need the money. Otherwise I would have stayed at Hisano's place." Shuichi glanced back at Eiri, who had already pulled his jacket up from its spot on the floor, and was now searching for his wallet.

"How much?"

"Um… I think they were gunna pay me 27,000yen or some thing like that…" Eiri's fingers dug swiftly around the bills, and he pulled out 28,000yen, handing it to Shuichi, who, uneasily, took it. He then rolled it up neatly, and pulled up his own jacket from the floor, placing it safely into one of the inner pockets.

Gazing back at Eiri, Shuichi showed him his smile again. "Thankyo-," The sound of knocking cut him off.

"That's probably room service with the food." Yuki grunted, getting up from the bed in mild annoyance, wallet still in hand, as he made his way to the bedroom door, through a twist in the hall, onto the _cold_ tiles of the kitchen floor, toward the front door. The knocking creased as he opened it, light from the hallway illuminating the hardwood.

"Uesugi-san, correct?" The man in the doorframe smiled, rather nervously, Eiri noted. He looked a bit ruffled up, with his thick rimmed glasses threatening to fall off his face, and his sleek black hair, shining in waves of whites and grays. The violinist skimmed the name tag resting on his tuxedo, which read _Sakano_ in neat kanji.

Eiri could feel Shuichi peeking from behind him as he tugged a little on the sleeve of his shirt; a pleading, pathetic and yet some how, adorable gesture. He paid it no mind, however, as Sakano pushed the cart with the food sitting on top a bit closer. Listing the price, Eiri took out some more cash from his wallet, and handed to him, along with the tip – pondering momentarily why he was carrying so much money on him. Oh well, he still had his credit card if he ever ran out.

Shuichi stepped around Eiri, taking the plate of pancakes, coffee, and apple juice all carefully into his arms, and found a suitable spot for it all on the glass table in the corner of the kitchen.

Sakano bowed, pulling the cart back and motioning kindly, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Eiri shut the door on his face. Manufactured happiness. Yuck. This was why he hated hotels.

He walked over into the kitchen, just where Shuichi was, and took up the seat across from him. Shuichi had his hands clasped together, eyes closed, and nose pressed against his thumbs, looking as if in deep concentration. Eiri remarked,

"The plate isn't going to float, no matter how hard you try." He snickered inwardly.

"I'm praying," Shuichi mumbled, frowning and opening his eyes.

"Ah? So you're catholic. Or Christian. Or Jewish, or whatever." Honestly, he didn't know the difference, nor did he care.

"Jewish." Shuichi corrected, and then smiled a little at Eiri. "Do you believe in God?"

That was quite the awkward question. Eiri felt himself stumble a little on the anwser (which was odd enough as it was.). "That's none of your concern. Anyway, it wouldn't make much a difference in my life if I did or didn't, would it?" The blond responded ill willingly, taking the dark mug in his hands, enjoying the warmth it spread into his palms. Shuichi looked a bit lost by his reply. "I'm supposed to be Buddhist by some irrational standard. I'm more of an atheist though."

"So you don't think we go anywhere when we die?" Shuichi asked sadly, unrolling his napkin and letting the metal fork and spoon glisten across the table. Eiri wondered why the topic got turned towards religion; a topic that rarely drifted into his mellow mind.

"Doesn't really matter." He pulled the mug closer to his lips, letting the liquid spread in his mouth and stream down his throat, rattling through him like a bullet. Really, really strong coffee always snapped him up.

Silence crept in after that, making Shuichi uneasy and Eiri – well, thoughtful; on what he had to face when he got back his and Tohma's condo. It didn't seem like any excuse could cover up the fact that he did run off from Hisano's party and on top of it, he did tell her off – which Eiri wasn't certain whether Tohma knew by now or not, but, it was a possibility. "These are really yummy!" His eyes shot up.

"The food?"

"The pancakes!" Shuichi quibbled, stuffing an entire pancake into his mouth and nearly choking, making Eiri give him an interesting expression. Shuichi giggled at it.

"Chew slowly, unless you have a death wish kid." The giggles subsided to a frown; shuichi munched and swallowed, then spit out,

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you're not." Eiri muttered off handedly.

"If I'm a kid that means you're old!" he accused; a pout on his lips.

"I wouldn't consider _20_ old."

"Well, I'm 18! That's only two years younger." Shuichi stopped; late reaction. "Wait, you're only 20?" Eiri frowned, nodding and drinking the last of his coffee. "Not that you look old!" Shuichi quickly corrected, sheepishly smiling. "It's your personality. You're a lot more mature then the 20 year olds I've known. I thought you'd be 26 or around that."

"Whatever."

"Hehe." Shuichi busied himself with eating, watching Eiri carefully, who ignored this, drinking away the contents in his mug. "That party was really retarded." Eiri leaned up; back stiffening, giving an audible grunt for a response. "Really boring…" Shuichi slumped a little. "And everyone there was pretty mean to me."

"Do I look like I care?" Eiri spoke dully.

"No, b-but…"

"But what? Do you think after last night, there is some thing between us?" He found himself snapping automatically. "Do not be so haste, Shindo, on your decisions of people."

"I'm not! Not usually!" Shuichi broke out, standing, staring down at Eiri, who scarcely looked entertained by any of this. Lifting up to meet Shuichi's determined eyes, however,… he felt himself… coming unglued. "There's some thing about you," he whimpered, surprising Eiri as he mirrored his thoughts from earlier; when he had woken up and watched the younger boy sleeping beside him.. "There's some thing about you that draws me to you. I think some one's trying to tell us some thing. We've already bumped into each other 3 times now! Don't you think that's a bit too much to be coincidence? And you look so sad… all the time…" That caught the blond a bit off guard. He glared, but Shuichi continued, "I want you to be content… I want to see you smile…"

"You hardly know me. Secondly, I'm not sad constantly, just when I'm around idiots like you maybe. You bug me."

Instead of lashing out and leaving, as Eiri expected, Shuichi stretched himself across the table, casting his plate aside, and cupping Eiri's cheeks in his hands. His whole body froze, as Shuichi's gaze pinned him in place. He felt like an animal _waiting_ to be shot.

"Why are you lying to me? To yourself?"

"I'm not lying." Eiri hissed, even with the loss of his ability to move. "I don't care enough to make up a lie for you. I don't care about you. Get over it."

"That's not true. I'm not as stupid as I seem, and your body doesn't lie as well as your voice. I know you want me, maybe not as much as I want you, but it's there. And I will find it, and exploit it, no matter what it takes. I won't stop until I've won you over." Shuichi then, let go, and the numbed feeling in Eiri's body was finally fading off. The red head pushed him self out of his chair, bowing,

"Thankyou for the meal. We'll see each other again, later, perhaps."

With those departing words, Shuichi left.

o

o

Shuichi fumbled with the buttons of his jacket, shuttering all over. Goosebumps covered the exposed pieces of his skin, his heart racing as he walked quickly down the sidewalk, dodging bodies. He thought back to Eiri, smirking to himself in triumph. Shuichi had faith in the cold-hearted man; had faith in his ability to care and love. He would remain true to his word, in helping Eiri to be happy, to bring some color and shine to his life. Eiri certainly needed it, God knew.

That was why they kept bumping into each other, wasn't it? Shuichi balled his fists to his chest, skipping once on his toes happily. They would meet again. Definitely. An angel, or god himself, wanted them too, or some thing. Some thing was happening between the two men, that it was beyond their own control, and Shuichi had little to do but embrace it whole-heartedly.

o

Only seconds seemed to pass as he made his way home, to the apartment. Shuichi looked up at it – paint peeling off the walls, bricks chipped - trash askew.

Even the front entrance seemed gloomy. The hotel Eiri had picked out had been much nicer, but he just shrugged off the comparison. This was undoubtedly better then his little hut-thing he made in the alleyway, after Maiko had, once again, lost it and kicked him out without actually saying 'get out'.

He knew when not to cross his sister and leave.

o

More then usual, in fact, he had fought with her. It wasn't as if he'd tried to piss her off, which was the contrary of her belief. Shuichi was really, honestly trying to get along with her, to be kind and thoughtful, but it seemed as if anything he did made her mad.

He could understand how being pregnant and working brought down a great deal of stress, but he was stressed worrying too! When he'd brought up the idea of starting a band with Hiro and making some money that way, she'd blown a fit, saying all he wanted to do was waste time, and that such an idea would only bring neglect, and in his carelessness, their cousin would die.

Did Maiko think he their cousin to die? Far from it!

And it wasn't absolute that he would die. He had been sick yes; he had been tired, yes, and ill. It could just be a passing cold or some thing (although he doubted it by now), which was what Shuichi was hoping for; more then anything; some thing that wasn't lasting, and would heal with time.

But, without the money a stable family normally held, they hadn't been able to get the man to a doctor.

And so, Hisano's place was where Shuichi had landed, off to make some money for his cousin's expenses. He felt a tad guilty, for running off with Eiri (gringrin) to 'busy' himself with other matters. But, in the end, he still got the money, and he was, head over heels in love with the most beautiful person he'd ever encountered in his life.

That was a good thing, wasn't it? And he **still** had the money. He was allowed to be a little happy some times, even if his life was going to hell. Yes?

Maiko couldn't get too mad with him for not coming home. Still, very gingerly, he went through the staircases, leaving the elevator alone for the elderly that needed it much more then he did. And, _still_, very gingerly, he approached his family's apartment door, taking out the prepared key from one of his pockets and slipping it into the lock. It was too much to hope for that they weren't home. With a deep breathe, he turned the door knob.

Upon entering, the rooms were an eerie silent. He kicked off his shoes, taking in the familiar scenario that he noticed quickly enough. There were some cups across the wooden table, a few blankets littering the couches. The cheap blinds were pulled down, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight. A box-shaped TV sat on a table across from the couch. Shuichi looked to his left, into the carpeted den, which seemed considerably cleaner. Wallpaper was coming off the yellowish walls, the baby crib in the corner of the wall laid untouched, a few dark drawers were closed. The only window in that room was also shielded with blinds.

Knowing he had to go on, Shuichi stepped through the living room, into a small hallway, and up a flight of black-metal stairs. They tinged with sound at his every step, rattling throughout the apartment. Surely if they had not heard the door, they would hear that. Once in the hallway, he looked from side to side, trying to gather his confidence.

All doors were closed.

With the exception of one.

"Maikooo?" A hoarse whisper cooed. "You're home already?" It asked. Shuichi pulled himself in the direction of open doorway, feeling nervous for not any particular reason.

Ryuichi's face lit up, as it always did, at the sight of his young cousin.

The room was terribly hot with the heater in the corner, running full-blast. The green-haired man lay tucked away, cocooned in blankets, smothered with pillows. Ryuichi must have been sleeping all day again. It was hard to believe that a person with so much energy had suddenly fallen sick enough that they spent their days sleeping.

Shuichi smiled warmly. Ryuichi was a fighter, despite his illness, and did his best to 'function' throughout the day, although every time he worked at the rate of an average person he ended up passing out, or having a horrible nose bleed, or, some thing relevant to that. Even a little work made him so tired he seemed drugged. Anything was possible, when they did not know what was causing the man to be so wearisome.

Even so, he hopped from the bed, blankets and all, rushing to Shuichi and pouncing right on him. "Yay! Shuichi's home!" He yelled for no one to hear except Shuichi himself and the walls. Shuichi felt comforted at the touch. "Did Shuichi have a shiny day yesterday!" He asked, seemingly lively. "Ryuichi wants Shuichi to tell him alllllllllll about it! Where did Shuichi go after his job was done?" Ryuichi poked the red-heads face, deep into his cheek. "Was it a fun place? Ehhh Shuichi?" Despite himself, Shuichi's face turned hot with embarrassment. Ryuchi made a little 'o' with his mouth to show his astonishment. "Shuichi's blushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"R-Ryuichi, you shouldn't get out of bed," Shuichi mumbled, pushing himself up with his elbows, avoiding the subject of work. The older man pouted, attaching himself to Shuichi.

"Dun wanna! I'm not that sick! Nope!"

"You are." Shuichi corrected sadly.

"But I've been in bed all daaaaaaaaaaaaay! Ryuichi gets bored, na no –"

Both men stopped their speaking as the sound of heels clicking up the stairs broke past their vocal cords, the noise traveling towards them, and ending before them.

Maiko crossed her arms, eyes narrowed, staring down at her younger brother with a look of loathing. Ryuichi, now, moved himself away from Shuichi, afraid to be stared at with such a scary face. Shuichi gulped, propping himself up though not standing, starting, "Maiko-"

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"I…" He just stopped, dead within the wrath of his older sister. Burning in her eyes, he knew, he'd never be able to lie to her – but certainly couldn't tell her what had happened.

"Oh so, what, you're not going to answer me?" Her temper was already rising; a wave in an ocean to crash on him. "You know how worried I was when Hiro showed up, asking us if you had come here? You're already WELL aware of how stressed out I am! And how sick Ryuichi is! But you're just screwing around while we're all suffering here - You just tell us you're going to help, then sneak off!"

Shuichi winced as if he'd been slapped, biting his tongue, Maiko's words making his ears cringe in distaste. Seeing he wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "We need that money for Ryuichi! Or have you forgotten? Or worse, do you even care anymore?"

"W-wait!" Shuichi, hurt, shattered off her rage momentarily. Her gaze on him was fierce. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain-"

"Well save it! I don't care anymore!"

"Maiko!" Ryuichi interrupted, looking torn. "Don't be so mean! Shuichi didn't even do anythi-"

"EXACTLY! He didn't do anything, and he's not ever going to do anything!" The red head felt a powerful pang in his chest as his thoughts swirled. This wasn't fair! He _had_ been helping before, and she knew it! It had just been that time... damn it! "And look, he doesn't even have anything to say. So you really don't care, do you Shuichi?"

"Maiko!" Shuichi yelled, bolting up, his face retorting with menace to her. Unable to come up with anything against her words, he screamed, "I HATE YOU!" Tears prickled down his face as he dashed down the stair case, and right out the front door. The slam sounded through out the apartment, making it ring in a low echo.

o

Ryuichi stood before Maiko, his childish demeanor gone. "Look what you did now. He didn't even do anything."

"He did!" Maiko answered back, still up for more yelling.

"It's cold out, he'll get sick," Ryuichi turned back for his room, gathering up his coat lying at the end of the bed. He seemed weary as he buttoned it up, and rubbed his head, sighing.

"Don't tell me you're going to go out and find him." The woman muttered; vocal cords now lowered from being exasperated out.

Ryuichi shrugged, rubbing his throat. He felt really dehydrated right now, for some reason. Shuffling out of the room - He did not return Maiko's gaze as he brushed past her and made it down the stairs, steadily, gripping the railing lightly as he did. "Of course I am. I'm going to get him back, and then you're going to apologize."

"I won't." She replied calmly, though her lip trembled as she watched Ryuichi approach the door. Abruptly, Maiko raced down the stairs. She hugged him, tugging him backwards. "No. Don't go out. Shuichi will come back. I promise to apologize if you don't follow him."

Ryuichi sighed, giving in. He just hoped that Shuichi wouldn't stay out too long.

o

o

Meanwhile, Shuichi was speeding down the unforgiving, chilly Tokyo streets, racing far from home. Actually, it wasn't even technically a home; with how often Mika kicked him out, now that he thought about it.

There wasn't any where to go, he knew, but instead of making the boy slow down and turn back around, he sped faster.

He brought up all possibilities. There had to be _som_e place he could go! The image of his long auburn haired friend popped into his brain. To Hiro's? He was wallowed into a pool of guilt, shutting off that option. He then blinded thought of Eiri, halting to catch his breathe. A few snotty faces darted him appalled stares, but he ignored it as he leaned against the brick outer wall of a small store.

_Go to Eiri's? I don't even know where the hell he lives! _Shuichi frowned at this. It would be a little weird for him to show up so soon anyways – but, still. He needed a place to go.

_What the hell am I gunna do? _He glanced at the passing pedestrians, boredom and worry written on his face. _Ask that old lady over there if they heard of a man named Eiri Uesugi? Oh yeah, that's great. 'Hey lady, have you seen some sexy blond guy? He's got sharp eyes, like a raven, and he's a total catch, you can't miss him'_.

_Yeah. _Shuichi kicked a bent can out into the sidewalk. _Great plan Shindo. _A sigh emitted. _Guess I'm going to Hiro's. _

Feeling defeated by none other then his evil sister; Shuichi's back slumped as he walked towards the pathway to Hiro's apartment. The path that'd he'd memorized so long ago.

o

o

Hiro seemed quite surprised by Shuichi's appearance at his doorstep, otherwise pleased. "Shuichi?"

"Na.. Hiro… I've got no where else to go," The boy hung his head, his hair and clothes disarray from his earlier self sprinting marathon. "Maiko kicked me out **again.**"

"Oh." He could hear the smile in Hiro's voice, as the taller man stepped out of the doorframe. "It's fine. Come in, Shuichi-" His sentence was slivered off as the boy whizzed into him, knocking him over with a tight hug, crying into his shirt.

"HIRRROOO! WHY are you so NICE!" Hiro, wide eyed, settled down after the impact, and simply patted Shuichi's back with a tender fondness that only came from the kindest hearted people. "I'M SORRY! Maiko's such a BITCH lately! Otherwise I wouldn't-" Sniffling broke off his words, "COME HERE!"

"Hush now." Hiro whispered gently, patting the red head's back, helping him to ease the chaos out of his system. He then lifted the body lightly, closing the door with his foot and turning around to go down the hallway, placing Shuichi on his couch.

A little calmed down; Shuichi whipped his nose on his sleeves, staring up at Hiro with eyes filled awe. "Hiroooooo," he pouted. "I feel bad for all the times I have to depend on you…"

"You shouldn't." Hiro sat beside him, smiling. "I'm here for you, and you don't have to have any doubts or hold back from running over here whenever you want. Seriously, I don't care if you came here at 2 in the morning. If you need me, it doesn't matter when, where, or how you get here."

"Do you know how good of a person you are?" Shuichi looked off to the side, taking in the new décor of the living room. "You redecorated?"

"Yup!" Hiro patted Shuichi's head. "But who cares? What'd Maiko say to you that was so bad you had to ditch her?" Shuichi jerked back to face Nakano, his lilac eyes dimmed. He fell slack against the cushioned sofa, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact with his friend.

"She's just being bitchy lately."

"For you leaving work yesterday?" Something caught in Shuichi's throat. He'd forgotten Hiro knew about that. Gulping, he looked over at his friend, knowing he'd expect an explanation. Blushing, he curved away,

"um….. Yeah."

"Care to enlighten me on why you left?" His fingers knotted into the fabric of the sofa. Hiro could see him shaking, and suddenly seemed worried. "Did some one hurt you?"

"Nononono!" Shuichi quickly denied, shaking his head roughly. "It's not anything like that."

"Then… why…?"

"It's just a little embarrassing… to explain…" Shuichi brought his hands to his lips, feeling his cheeks grow warm. The floor was becoming increasingly interesting to look at.

He could feel Hiro's arm as it curved its way around his body, pulling him against the other man. "Shuichi…" A soft voice wavered in silence, "We've been friends for a long time now… You should know by now that you can tell me anything. And I know some thing's bothering you."

"I'm sorry Hiro." Shuichi's illuminating eyes blinked up at his friend. Hiro smiled, tousling Shuichi's hair in his hand.

"No need to be sorry."

"Well… um." The red head thought of a place to start. "You know I left yesterday already, soooo…. There was a reason."

"And?"

"And…" Shuichi snuggled up against Hiro's chest, the intimate gesture a usual practice in their relationship. A light pink continued to devour his cheeks. "I went up to the bathroom because there was some one in the downstairs one. And I opened the door, and there was this… blonde guy." Shuichi left out the part that he had met Eiri earlier, deciding it was pointless explaining everything.

"Hmmm? There was a blond guy at the party?" Hiro poked Shuichi's stomach, and then tightened his grip around his shoulders. "And? What ever happened with this blond guy?"

"You're teasing me." Shuichi pouted, burying his face in the cloth of auburn haired man's shirt. "well… He was… sorta drunk."

"And?"

"And… He sorta… kissed me... and stuff."

Hiro flung his hands onto Shuichi's shoulders, pushing him backwards so he could look straight into his face. "I thought you said no one hurt you. That includes some one touching you."

"It wasn't like that. I mean, I didn't push him away…" Shuichi eyes filled with a slur of confusion, but in it, as plain as night and day, Hiro could see admiration – and it some what took him aback. "He was so… I don't know, Hiro. I know he's good looking, but it's weird for some thing like that to make me nervous. I've seen plenty of people, guys and girls alike, and it's just… I don't understand it! I've never felt like that before around anyone!" The boy began his rant, taking a deep breathe before he did. "I mean, sure, yeah, I didn't kind of want it at first, and I did try to run awaybutstill, I gave in eventually, and it felt soooooo good! It kinda hurt but yeah and he was really being nice for once after because hegotme breakfast and I hadda few pancakes and it was all good even though he was being a little mean too and-" Hiro clasped his hand over his friends face to hush him.

"Okay, let me get this straight." His pressed his forehead to Shuichi's. "You had sex with him, then?"

Shuichi's bit his lower lip. Very, very slowly, he nodded. "So you're not a virgin anymore?" Hiro laughed, pressing his back to the couch once more and taking a box of pocky from his pocket, shoving a stick between the boy's pink lips. Shuichi suckled on the stick, turning it in different directions before allowing it to dissipate on his tongue.

"I think I gave it up to the right person." Shuichi bobbed his head in agreement with himself. Or was it to the question Hiro had yet to ask? "My virginity, I mean. And even if I didn't, well… At least it was good."

"Did you by any chance catch his name?" Hiro snickered at Shuichi's glare.

"Of course I did! His name is Eiri." He giggled a little bit as the word coaxed his throat like a smooth lotion when it was spoken. "Uesugi Eiri."

"Well, I've got some good news then. You know, Hisano's is putting up another party in the next 2 weeks. This Eiri may be there – she tends to invite the same people." Hiro munched on the end of the pocky stick. "And you know, since I'm the arranger, I could, you know, hire you again – you might see him there."

The violet orbs went wide with delight and cheer. All thoughts of any doubts were stashed away into a forgotten closet instantly. He did not know he had even begun to hug Hiro until the older man began to choke from lack of hair. "**THANKYOU**! Thankyou sososososossooooo much Hiro!"

"You're gunna kill m-" Hiro sucked in a large portion of air as he was released. He took a breather, and once the balance in his lungs had regained, stood from his spot on the couch and moved to the kitchen. "Common. Let's try to make dinner. I'll let you… slice some thing. Maybe."

"Naaaa Hiro! You don't think I can make any food!" Shuichi hopped after, delight in his tone even though he should have been a little angry with Hiro for off-handedly insulting him. He could forgive him for that little indiscretion, he supposed.

x

x

**chp 5 end**

x

x

x

My god. I'm finally done.

It came out supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer long! I hope it made up for the last chappie. Also,

; ; Hope it wasn't boring

Oh yeah. And about their ages and the fact that Maiko is older then Shuichi. I did that on purpose. I know their real ages and I know that Maiko is, in fact, younger then Shuichi in the real manga. I also know that Ryuichi and Shuichi aren't related. But this is an AU so who cares.

Leave a review if you like me. 0 : **Like meeeeee**. :eats food randomly:


	7. Blind

**edit: My apoligizes if this appeared twice some where. Fanfiction ate my document and I had to reupload it. Site is retarded.  
**

Welp, I don't have much to say about this chappie. .o I was gunna make it longer, but decided against it so I could update sooner. There'll be more shuichixeiri in the next chappie, so don't worry about the lacking of it in this one.

I tried to add a little enthusiastic parody. This chapter is my very, very poor attempt at making you people smile/laugh/convulse etc. I don't know.

So yeah. This is one of the happy chapters. There won't be a lot of those. I wallow in a pool of angst. Yee.

Lossa Tohma in this chapter too. Some dirtyish scenes as well. Not really that bad, in my opinion, but I don't know how you people think.

I also attempted at making Shuichi super-cute. I pretty much made him my idealism of cute; except with the added loudness. I hate loud people; but Shuichi is loud, unfortunately. I'll just have to put up with it.

Enough of my talking. Read the chappie.

x

x

x

**Chapter 6**

x

And so, Shuichi, unintentionally, spent the night at Hiro's house – without burning down Hiro's kitchen once during his stay. Even though Hiro had limited the boy to only cutting vegetables during the food-making process (with a butter knife), and it seemed pretty unattainable to ruin his friends kitchen by scorching it in some form since he was not handling any source of heat, even so; to Shuichi this was a **huge** accomplishment.

With his stomach warm and full even after dinner had long past, Shuichi felt happy and woozy as he cuddled into Hiro's back, staring up at the familiar ceiling of the other mans room. There was no discomfort between them, on any intimacy level – being close to his companion made Shuichi feel loved, a feeling he hadn't experienced in awhile.

A cool darkness was enveloping the walls in a sticky, hot blackness that he was drowning in contently. He curled his toes up against his feet, stretching out the torn fabric that exposed toes as he did so. The clothes Hiroshi had given him to sleep in were so big and comfortable! Like one giant tent! He snuggled closer to Hiro, and Hiro grumbled, but Shuichi could hear the happiness in his voice as he questioned,

"Why are you sticking to my back? You know, you're like a leech or some thing…"

Shuichi pouted in the darkness, playing with his friend's hair. "That's so mean!" He sighed, nuzzling Hiro, who turned a little so he could look at Shuichi's face, highlighted in blankness. Ambulances squealed as they roamed the streets, reaching the pane of the room and bouncing off vibrations of noise which, as quickly as they came, dissipated. Lights of various cars flashed up against the window, darting square yellows and whites across the light blue sheets; giving Shuichi a glimpse of Hiro's expression as it illuminated a potion of his face. He was grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Shuichi barked, holding back a smile. "You planning on seducing me when I'm asleep, aren't you!"

"Oh, you know it." Hiro whispered intensely, slapping his tongue against his lips lusciously and fully turning to the boy next to him. With quick movement, he pulled Shuichi beneath his own broad body, pinning him against the soft mattress. Shuichi squealed in protest, kicking around his slim legs, his hands spreading across his friend's plaid shirt, smoothing and ruffling the fabric as it dangled from the mans chest. He kept his pout on his lips.

"You gunna rape me, Hiroooo?" Despite acting at ease; as screwing around about stupid crap like their relationship was some thing they indulged in often, Shuichi did feel a little cross. The contact was swiftly bringing back memories of Eiri – the parts of his body that were still sore from the blonds touch and soft caress, the bits of his neck that ached from being nipped at and amorously abused.

He shut those thoughts of his brain out, screaming to himself that this was just Hiro – and he shouldn't be thinking such perverted musings of the man above him. Hiro was nothing like Eiri; they were practically opposites, and besides, they were only kidding around.

"You know, you're shaking a bit." Hiro chuckled, pushing himself off. "Even when its pitch black, I can still tell what you're feeling, without seeing your face – It's because of Uesugi-san, right? That I'm making you nervous?"

Shuichi knew he was teasing. "S-shut up! I've just lost my virginity yesterday!"

"Okay, okay." He smiled, patting Shuichi's head and then removing his hand, yawning. "Would you rather I sleep on the couch?"

"I don't want to make you sleep on the couch!" Shuichi gallantly protested in a whine of a sound, swiping strands of red-tinted hair from his face. "If there's anyone who should sleep on the couch here, it's me. I'm the one staying here. This is your place. But no, I don't want to have to sleep on the couch. I'm still fine sharing the bed with you."

"You sure?" Hiro asked gingerly, lying back down and pulling the covers back up.

"Positive."

"Well, okay then." Hiro sunk peacefully into the mattress, the covers, the pillows – soaking in warmth.

Shuichi, knowing this was the end of their little play time, sadly inched his way to the other side of the bed, not wanting to disturb his friend. He subconsciously toyed with the quilts fabric, bending it in odd shapes with his long, tedious fingers, wrapping and unwrapping it around his hands.

His violet eyes seeped with a wanting for sleep and a wanting to stay awake – he was not sure which he favored most, as he pondered of Eiri, warm washes of pink coloring his cheeks. Shuichi shuttered as he felt himself inhale, images of the blond penetrating his mind, completely and utterly consuming him.

o

o

o

o

Over the next 3 days, Shuichi found him self unable to leave Hiro's house. He feared Maiko's fury deeply, only growing more afraid with each passing day that she would only become steadily angrier with his absence. _Maybe if I stay at Hiro's long enough, she'll forget she was ever mad. _He bit his lip, sipping at a cup of hot chocolate the house keeper had brewed for him just moments ago. His eyes began to water up, but he held the dams back. _She's gunna be so pissed at me. I don't want to see her! _As if reading his mind, Hiro turned from the screeching tea kettle, switching off to another stove to end the rising noise.

"Hey, when are you planning on seeing Maiko again?" Hiro scratched the back of his neck, frowning a bit. "You have to see her eventually, Shuichi. Sooner or later."

"I know, _I know_," Shuichi bit the edge of his tongue to keep himself from crying. "But she got so mad at me! And I said I hated her!"

"I'm sure she didn't take it that seriously, you're siblings, after all." Hiro sipped his own drink that he'd only recently poured – coffee with lots, and lots of caffeine. He needed it to put up with his guest. Well, that was an exaggeration, but oh well. "To fight is normal."

"It doesn't matter if we're siblings or not," Shuichi counteracted, "You already know that Ryuichi is sick, which is bad enough as it is, and Maiko's stupid pregnancy is making her more pissed off then usual – and she just blames me for every stupid little piece of crap she can think of! It's not my fault!" He would have slammed his cup down as a show of his anger if he had not been so worried of breaking the porcelain mug. "It's not like it's my fault that Ryuichi's sick, OR that she's pregnant, but she acts like it is anyway!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Hiro motioned, rubbing his head with his fingers. He checked his watch. "It's only 12:14PM; do you want to head to the store with me? Maybe it'll clear your head. The apartment is pretty barren of food, anyway." Hiro thumbed to the frigerator in the corner. "But after we come back, I'm calling Maiko. I'm sure she's figured out you're here but I need to confirm that. She'll throw more of a hissy-fit if she doesn't know where the hell you went. She'll get worried."

Shuichi scoffed, glaring bitterly as he drank the last of his hot chocolate. "She won't get worried. She doesn't give a damn."

"Don't say things like that," Hiro scorned, looking displeased by Shuichi's obvious misjudgment of his own sister. "Of course she'd get worried. Now," He pointed at Shuichi's clothes, which were technically his – consisted of a long sleeved, faded white sweater that came past Shuichi's hands and the bottom part all the way down to his lower hips, and the boxer shorts that, unless Shuichi held onto them, they slid off. "Go get changed so we can go to the store."

"Yay! We're really going out Hiro?"

Doing his best to be patient, Hiro smiled. "Yes. Now go."

"Weee! I flee!" Shuichi grabbed onto the rim of the shorts and hopped of his seat, bolting; his mess of limbs disappearing as they turned a corner to go up the carpeted stairs. Hiro sighed, walking to the chair Shuichi had sat at moments ago and sitting, trailing his fingers across the edge of the cream colored table. He took the empty mug Shuichi had used and made his way back towards the sink, placing it in, and dumping the rest of his drink to put it alongside Shuichi's. He'd worry about the dishes later. But right now there were more momentous things to have on his mind.

o

o

o

o

The cold seemed to be making the strawberry haired man more energetic as he skipped along the sidewalks beside his mellowed out friend, rolling on the balls of his feet. "Hiro! Lookielookie! It's almost Christmas!" He yelped in delight, pointing enthusiastically to the lights people had begun to hang that were blinking notoriously at the bustling crowds that past.

"Well, of course. It's the beginning of November." Shuichi's eyes held a sad look at this news, as if he hadn't known. _He probably didn't,_ thought Hiro. _He doesn't have any particular plans so he wouldn't need to keep track of the date. _ The taller man then paused in his walk as an advertisement on the side of a building caught his eye. Shuichi, who had continued to walk, stopped prattling when he noticed Hiro was not listening nor following his lead. Shuichi rushed back to Hiro's side, calling,

"Hey! What gives?" Hiro pointed to the poster. Shuichi's eyes pulled to the advertisement, drifting over the words covered in white paint.

"ON DECEMBER 22ND OF 1983

COME SEE THE PERFORMANCE OF A LIFE TIME

HELD AT THE NIKO INSTRUMENTAL HALL RIGHT HERE IN TOKYO, JAPAN.

FOR MORE INFORMATION ON PURCHASING TICKETS, PACIFIC TIMES AND NAMES OF THE ARTISTS WHO WILL PLAY,

CALL THIS TOLL FREE NUMBER AT…"

Shuichi stopped reading at this point, skimming over to the base of the long paper. Some instrument Shuichi had seen once or twice in his life, but did not know the name of was painted at the bottom, striking him with a tingling feeling in his chest, though he did not know why nor care to know why. "Yeah? So?"

"It'd be interesting to see some thing like that; A classical-instrument performance." He thumbed to the ad. "I've been seeing a bunch of ads for it since mid October. I'm thinking of getting tickets."

Shuichi gaped a bit at this. "I didn't know you liked that kinda music, Hiroooo!" He poked his friend in the stomach.

"You know, I heard at Hisano's party, she supposedly invited some really famous pianist and violinist. Kinda ironic since this has been on my mind."

Shuichi's face lifted. "oooo!" And then as quickly as it had, fell. Hiro caught this.

"Do you know what a piano and violin is?" Shuichi slowly shook his head from left to right, looking clueless. Hiro scolded him. "You need to have some background knowledge on ALL music, you know! And a piano is almost exactly like a keyboard!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Shuichi retorted, bringing his foot down on a box he'd just discovered, catching the attention of a few passing pedestrians as he did. Feeling high and mighty with his box, he announced, slamming his fist into his chest, "I'ma rock-n-roll singer allllllllllllllll the way, damn it!"

"Okay, okay," Hiro's voice was smudged in defiantness and boredom – he'd seen this kind of display from Shuichi constantly. "Chill out. Let's just get some groceries and get back. It's cold out."

Shuichi nodded in agreement, shifting away from the box and back to Hiro, wrapping his arms around himself and shuttering a little. White, crisp air blew past his lips, and he watched it swirl before it dulled, only to be replaced with the air of more jagged exhales.

Bothered by the quietness, as usual, Shuichi spoke up again as they began to cross the black paved, common streets. "Can we get lossa pocky, Hiroooo? Loossa and lossa." He slurred his words together, intertwining his left arm with Hiro's right, beaming for no reason like the idiot he was.

"Maybe," Hiro answered calmly, looking back and forth up the streets. Turning a corner, he led both himself and Shuichi into the containment of a grocery story that he was quite familiar with.

"I want pockeeey," Shuichi spoke in a voice thrown at a much higher pitch then his usual, fumbling with the end of his shirt sleeve as he muttered incoherently - chewing on the cotton material as if it were the very food he so longed for. His large eyes swiftly glanced up and down the long grey shelves and isles, scanning them. "Losssssaaa pockey."

"Sure, sure," Hiro beckoned the boy with the strawberry hair to follow, motioning towards the isles stacked with treats and goodies that would surely make his friend bounce off the walls for the remainder of the day – but it was fine, after all, he was used to it.

o

o

O

o

o

o

Tohma sighed deeply and heavily, drugged on the heat of the tub that was quickly dissolving – as he lay on his partner's chest, an expression of absolute satisfaction resting on his delicate features. Eiri felt drained; only able to hear the stimulus pound of his own heart and Tohma's gentle pants as he looked to the lightly colored ceiling, feeling air brush up and down his chest as a result of the man lying on him.

A few bubbles circled around the movement of Eiri's thin wrist as he lazily stroked and caressed the steaming liquid, unable to make him self move any further then just that. The water would turn cooler soon enough, and he'd move then. But for now, he just wanted to rest in this... numbing oblivion.

"Eiri…?" Tohma spoke weakly and softly and lovingly, the mask and lies that usually devoured his real voice having diminished along with the bathtubs steam. Eiri felt a fondness for this voice, yearned for this voice; its silken waves rippling down his ear drums like a rush of senseless alluringness – a cascade of poetry, a symphony painted in warm blues and yellows that danced before him, captivating him, making him forget there was any wrongs in his life or in the world. It was soothing. Unfortunately, Tohma rarely ever used it.

"Shouldn't we… get out?" Tohma looked like he was yawning as he curled his body up and the fell stiff again, nuzzling Eiri's naked chest, running his fingers along the violinists pallid abdomen beneath the water.

"Let's just wait… for awhile," Eiri murmured, his voice etched in the same enthralling weakness as Tohma's. A smile touched Tohma's lips, and his pink tongue flicked out to stroke the skin of the violinists naked torso, the pink muscle stretching and curving with a practiced ease as it tasted the mixture of soap and water. Deep turquoise eyes narrowed, but if it were for his sleepy composure or slipping concentration, Eiri was not sure of.

He watched as the tongue glided up his chest, and as Tohma's hands came to lock onto his shoulders and push him downwards, enough so that his chest was back fully in the water.

Tohma gazed at him, face covered in a haughty sexiness as he smirked, licking droplets from his lips. No words passed between them as he drew downward, slinking his arms behind Eiri's neck, pulling him upward to match his mouth. They clashed with a slick prurience for one another and only for one another; kissing hotly and leisurely as their tongues danced simultaneously in equal rhythm and motion, only stopping temporarily for breathes.

"Mmmph," Tohma ended their heated battle as he moved, and Eiri made no motion to continue. "I love you."

Eiri felt himself pause in uncomfortably; only answering a simple "I know."

o

o

o

Eiri moved gauchely around the apartment, ruffling a towel through his blonde strands as he did so, trudging along. His body just ached; period – he hadn't played uke for awhile and Tohma's added roughness hadn't done much to help that situation. He sat down on the couch, sighing, at a loss for all energy. He just wanted to collapse somewhere, any fucking where, and go to sleep.

_Damn it. _But his thoughts were currently occupied by a certain skinny little red head that he knew he didn't give a damn in hell about.

_Fuck. _He could feel the comforting nicotine of a cigarette in his mouth before he realized he'd even pulled a stick out. Oh well; as long as he was smoking, it didn't even matter.

He sucked on smolder, feeling some what like a chimney as he blew puffs of ash out; hardly caring as the end of the stick disintegrated gradually and specks of black floated down to tint the clean floors.

Golden eyes peered to their corners at the notion of feet tapping as they scuffled across floorboards. Tohma emerged from a hallway a second later, pink apron and all, a smile for everyone to see and view on his face.

Eiri suddenly smoked his cigarette faster, bringing a hand carelessly to jut it between his fingers, pulling it out and exhaling as he did. _Puff the magic dragon… _He thought to himself, secretly amused.

"Eiri! Are you hungry? Want me to make some thing?" Tohma beamed. Eiri shot him a death glare. Tohma didn't waver as he took up a spatula in his left hand, waving it around like a flag pole as if to catch the other mans attention.

"Go away." Eiri put the cigarette out on the table. Right now he really didn't care. It was marble anyway. "I'm tired." He felt himself fall on his side, a little more due to gravity then his own wishing to. _I stayed up all night screwing that brat. _Tohma didn't need to know that though – silly, silly little details were unimportant. Eiri hid his smirk. It vanished as he shifted to pull his slender legs up on the couch, letting his feet dangle at the end of the cushioned sofa as his neck relaxed on the arm rest.

Grateful for the comfy piece of furniture, he shut his eyes, not minding that some of his limbs (one of them being his arm) were dangling from the couch like a tapestry.

In an instant, though, his peaceful resolve was disturbed by a rather annoying press against his cheek; Tohma's finger. He grunted, rolling over, only to be continuously bombarded with pokes. "Eiri, I know you're tired, but I also know you wouldn't be if you hadn't ditched the party yesterday. You should practice, or some thing. Besides, I need to talk to you."

The violinist grunted in a piqued tone, "about what?"

Tohma gingerly picked up Eiri's fallen cigarette, wiping off the ash from the table as he did with a nippy brush of his hand. "About your next performance."

Eiri visibly flinched as he shot a look that could kill to the other blond man. "Excuse me?" He spoke, his voice growing impaired with anger. "You know, it's my life, and I'd really fucking appreciate it if you informed me of these little changes you make in my schedule."

Tohma shrugged his shoulders, his mendacious grin still on his lips. "No need to get so mad. I was aiming to tell you, since you were requested of this at Hisano's party." Now it was Tohma's turn to frown – but it was more in disproval. "I would have asked you; in fact, I looked for you – but you left by then."

"Damn it, whatever." Eiri buried his face in a lacey pillow he'd just discovered.

"As I was saying," The pianist continued, taking up a spot at the edge of the couch. His hand calmly massaged Eiri's slim leg, staring at the other man with a gentle sincerity. He then stiffened back into his business posture. Eiri flicked a glance at him. "It'll be at the Niko instrumental hall, on December 22… I'm not so sure of the time yet. But you're going to be leading a small orchestra."

"…"

"The owner of the hall, Mr. Midas – he's requested you pacifically for the occasion." Tohma perked up a bit, patting Eiri's leg. "Hehe. You're getting quite popular. Oh yes. And I'll be performing too, but for a different piece."

"And what am I to play?" Eiri questioned with a sarcastic tone, rolling so he could lie on his back and stare directly at Tohma. "Jingle bells?"

Tohma giggled at that, knowing the violinist was getting rather sick of being asked to play Christmas pieces. He had little to disagree with his opinion, too; themed songs just sucked. They just did. "No, no. It's actually a bit challenging."

Eiri placed his hands behind neck, looking cocky and confident as he raised an eyebrow at Tohma. "Oh...?"

"It's called 'flight of the bumblebee' I believe. Although the piece is rather modified – so it goes with the orchestra, and such. Though Mr. Midas is considering having you do a solo for it instead – and I quote him, 'I don't want the other musicians to cover up the violin, or throw Mr. Yuki off.'"

Eiri smirked just faintly, leaning up. "Is that so?"

"Yup!" Tohma latched himself onto the other blond, yanking him back down. Eiri winced; which Tohma noticed easily enough. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Eiri glared. "I'm sore. You were rough. And haven't you touched me enough? Get off."

"But you look so cute when you're tired!" Tohma exclaimed happily. "And you smell like soap." The smaller man leaned up, brushing his face against Eiri's yellow colored hair. "Mmm," He sniffed.

"Stop that." Eiri growled, feeling weak - he knew that if he had the capacity right now to move his leg enough to kick Tohma off, his body would surely rip in half – _that's_ how sore he felt. But he was considering enduring it anyway - he really wanted to kick Tohma.

"It smells like…" He elaborated, although Eiri hadn't asked. "Some thing… Hmmm..." Tohma grew considerate in his descriptions. "Like a type of luscious cream. Some thing I'd put in an expensive mocha, perhaps," He placed his hand on the armrest to keep himself from falling, with his other hand cupping Eiri's cheek, his face nuzzling the silky strands that were still a little damp.

"Are you planning on eating me?" Eiri questioned, giving in as he tiredly slumped into the couch as the weight on top of him smothered him against the cushions.

"Maybe." Tohma sank down, his lips now resting against the shell of the violinist's ear. "Eiri-kun…" Yuki felt his chest tighten and his cheeks flush instantly at the breathy whisper, goose bumps traveling throughout his body with the addition of a shutter.

"Stop it." He muttered. "I'm in no mood."

Tohma laughed then, fully and heartily. "Okay." To Eiri's delight, he moved away, walking back to the kitchen. Eiri brought a hand to his ear, rubbing it when Tohma turned his back, and then moving it away, seemingly unaffected.

With effort, he stood up from the couch, dragging himself along to make his way to the bedroom. As he walked up the staircase, he could hear Tohma calling,

"I'm going to be gone tomorrow all day, planning stuff. So make sure you call Mr. Midas for the sheet music! I'll put his number on the fridge if you need it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Eiri responded, although he knew Tohma couldn't hear. He was already upstairs, pushing the door open and making his way to the cotton bed spread that was so wonderfully inviting. He closed the door behind him acutely, mumbling as he rubbed one of his eyes with his fist, "Just shut up already."

x

x

**chp 6 end**

x

x

x

Stuff you should probably know about this chapter:The song I used, flight of the bumblebee, _does_ exist. The musical hall I invented, unfortunately, doesn't.

**If you want to listen to the song "flight of the bumble bee" to get a feel for it, please just leave it in a review and I'll send you a link where you can download the piece. **In fact, I uploaded it deliberately so people can listen to it, so if you want to, please just freakin say so. It's no trouble at all. I actually want people to listen to it, so I'll be happy if you pm me, or say so in the review, or whatever. You can even email me, my email's on my page somewhere. I don't care what your method is of asking. Just tell me. I'm _not_ a mind reader; though it'd be pretty cool if I was.

And if you want any other sort of classical music, just tell me. I have a ton. If you haven't heard a lot of classical music, just tell me. It takes me 2 seconds to upload a song and send some one a link.

Oh yeah. And I don't play the violin. I wish I did. I'm a pianist, actually, which is ironic, since I haven't described Tohma playing so much.

Yeah, okay. Who cares. Please review. ; ; Your reviews make me super happy!


End file.
